You're not alone Aliea Academy Arc
by Tatetshi Akari
Summary: After the separation between two brothers, Fubuki Shirou is face with a new crises as his life distinctly sets onto a new journey with unexpected visitors. Accepting the help needed Raimon Eleven as a trainer, he must help put an end into Aliea Academy's wrath. The journey starts as he realize that life isn't as easy as they say.
1. Uninvited Guests

**Akari: ATTENTION! This chapter have been rewritten because I decided to make it better. The entire story remains the same, but I'm just going to rewrite in a better way. The chapters that are going to be rewritten are 1-9. The plot change slightly in chapter 1, 2, 3 and 4. I can only confirm this much. If the chapter is rewritten, I will put a {Rewritten} in the Author's notes for rewriting the whole chapter, meaning readers have to read it again because there was a plot change. If the chapter is edited, I will put a {Edited} in the Author's notes for editing grammars and spellings the whole chapter, meaning readers that have read the chapter before, do not need to read it again.**

**I apologized for my selfishness on making the story better, but please do take the time in reading it. Anyway, this chapter has been {Rewritten}! Please leave a review on this chapter on telling me your opinions. Thank you!**

* * *

**You're not alone**

**Chapter 1: Uninvited Guests**

Endou Mamoru never felt better as white tainted the sky and round circular fluffy puff balls fell from the clouds. By the colour of his tanned skin, mainly, he loved the heat under the sun, but a little colder in the temperature would sooth him easier into a less stressful manner. After arriving Hokkaido a few minutes ago in the Inazuma Caravan, he literally jumped up and screamed out all of his pent-up emotions. After having his bottom attached to the seat like leeches, his bottom got a little sore and numbed from the amount of time.

The others were complaining about the sudden dropped of temperature and some were cuddling for warmth in their blankets. One minute they were under the scorching sun that burned their skins like the pits of hell, and now they were under the winter's merciless wrath that froze their entire organs. He could have laughed at how his friends stammered at their choice of words, but this wasn't the time to joke around. They were on a mission, and he'd definitely planning to submit all of his priority to it, just like a predator to a prey.

His thoughts were sooner flushed out from him as the caravan shook, breaking into an abrupt halt. He watched the team's driver, Furukabu, stared wide eyed into the snow. "Someone's out there."

Being the kind boy as he is, Endou volunteered to go checked on the said person. Before he'd lay a step out, a blizzard stormed in his way, blurring his sight from his motive. He heard a warning call from Natsumi - a manager and the daughter of the chairman from their school - requested him to stop his immediate action. Without giving a second thought, he gave a grin back and assured her. As soon as he was into the time of ice age, he trudged through the snow with an arm shielding his eyes from the rapid attacks of snow, hoping to find the one in need of his rescue.

There was one thing he was mostly quite known as, he was pretty stubborn like his grandfather. He was persistent and fixed on his route and always never turned back or regretted his decision, neither did his grandfather. He hated giving up and pulled up mid-way, he would rather complete it uninterrupted whether it was suffocating or breath taking, it didn't matter because he was a soccer_baka_ - was what everyone had told him.

Awarded in his efforts, right before him stood the very being he was locating for. Though, he was astonished by the other's resistance in this weather. Despite in the middle of a raging snowstorm, the figure before him wasn't frozen to death and the question was: _how long he was here?_ Standing here would be suicide and he noted that the other was shivering slightly and hugging himself, but he'll survived - for now. "What are you doing out here in the storm?" Endou asked, brushing the snow from his shoulders while the other seemed to not mind. His mind was practically screaming _was he an idiot!_ But he decided to cope up with the idea on shutting his mouth and shove the release about the repressed feeling into a corner.

He grimaced when a fresh new batch of snow replaced the cleaned areas of his shoulders. Maybe standing out in a middle of a ranting blizzard wasn't the finest idea in the dictionary. He mentally smacked himself for absurdly taking his actions instead of thinking it through from the beginning. He looked back the way he'd taken and found it only a few meters away in his radar. Smiling, he turned back and requested, "Get in!"

Said person opened his eyes that were remained shut minutes ago and raised his head. Grey eyes with a slightly hint of mixed sky-blue met comprehensive dark-brown orbs. The moment their gazes remained locked, Endou felt uneasy and would have backed away by then if it wasn't for the fact that he was the person with an upper hand in this. _This person…_ Anyone would have been fooled by his weak appearance, by the innocent look of a child.

He had heard of people with a huge amount of aura determined the skills of a player. The stronger the player gets, the more intense the aura would get, but this boy he'd recently met by coincidence was totally in another league that exceeded even the world's top players. Compared to the other competitors he'd met, even Aliea Academy, was nothing as consuming as this one. _Could this guy be?_ He jumped when the other gave out a sneeze and bundles of snow began congregating beneath their feet, shuddering the smaller teen's legs.

"Ah- Sorry! Come on, let's go!" Ignoring the feeling inside his heart, he half-dragged and half-led him back to the caravan and both of them were greeted by the mellowness of the heater.

"What took you so long?" Natsumi grumbled, worried over him a minute ago. "Were you…" she trailed off when a shorter teen stood behind him.

Endou scratched his cheek wearily, unable to explain the situation. "Well, you see… I found him in the middle of the road freezing."

Said person let out another sneeze and minutes later, he sat beside Touko, wrapped in a blanket as his quivering stopped. Aki and Haruna had brushed the still-formed snow and the heater helped a lot in reanimating him back as the caravan continued it's journey on. Others stared gingerly at him like he was a lost puppy prepared to be picked up and brought back home. After adjusting to the warm of the caravan, he returned the blanket with a 'thanks'.

Endou emerged from behind, taking in his attire properly. White bangs sticked out from under the white bucket hat he wore and a pair of soft bluish-grey eyes. His cream-coloured skin complexion seemed abnormal and blended perfectly with his slender body. Yellow shirt and a pair of black shorts with a blue scarf wrapped loosely around his neck with the ends pretty long until his knees. A matching yellow-coloured sash tied to his waist and a pair of sneakers.

"What were you doing out there in the snow just now?" Aki asked, smiling.

He lay a finger on his cheek, positioning himself into a thinking state with confused eyes. "Hm… what was I doing out there again?"

Everyone's jaws dropped from the way he answered it. "Seiously?!" Domon questioned, flabbergasted.

He let out a small laugh from the funny looks he was receiving. "I'm just kidding. I was heading somewhere, then out of nowhere, a blizzard came crashing in before I could even arrive at my destination," he replied, composed himself as his laughter died down when the caravan sank on one side deeper.

Furukabu tried the wheel few more times before coming into a conclusion that one of the tires' been caught in the snow. He unbuckled his seatbelt and left his seat. "I'll go take a look."

A chill breeze cut through the air as it roughly ruffled his white bangs, narrowed grey eyes plastered on his face. "He's coming."

Taken aback by his statement - just like everyone else was - Megane readjusted his glasses toward the windshield beside him. He squeaked loudly as the windshield was clawed by an enormous paw with sharpened talons. The caravan rocked back and forth as a loud roar echoed. The managers erupted into screams as everyone tried to grab onto something for balance. The blizzard grew feisty as the mini earthquake ceased. Kidou peered through the windshield, a mountain bear slipped into unconsciousness as it collapsed onto the ground while a shadow loomed behind.

"Wait, where did he go?" Natsumi asked, finally realizing the empty seat beside Touko.

Everyone gawked at the air, expecting someone to be sitting there. Their attention were soon drawn to the boy right at the entrance, giving them a smile. "It's safe to go now."

Furukabu fumbled with the wheels and switches a bit. He smiled when the engine started in full health. "Oh, we can move. All right, let's go! You better get in now before the snowstorm gets rougher," gesturing to him.

He didn't moved from his spot, instead he scanned around before giving them another prince-like smile. "I'm already running late on my appointment with a friend," he said as the blizzard went off the charts. His bangs crippled from the wind and his hat nearly flew off. "So… I'll be off."

He was certainly insane. No, more like _psychotic_. Who would walk out into a blazing snowstorm just to meet a friend for an appointment? The answer was obvious. _No one_! Endou urgently grabbed the latter's shoulder. "What are you saying? There's a million degrees drop of temperature and a raging snowstorm outside! You can't be seriously fighting through all that thick snow just for running late in an appointment. The way we found you in the middle of the road before… You'll just end up like that again! And this time, we won't be there to help you."

He didn't turned nor flinched at his words. Instead he held up the soccer ball that wasn't there before. "This is your soccer ball, right? The only reason I was out there freezing, because I was left defenseless without a soccer ball. Now, if you don't mind, I would be borrowing this for awhile. By the way, I've never seen any of you around here before. You guys seemed to be looking for something."

Endou took his hand back and nodded. "We're looking for Hakuren Junior High."

"Once you're out of this storm, just head straight up. After the woods on your right, on your left, you can find Hakuren Junior High on top of a hill and turn left into the pathway." He spun his head slightly and smiled under his bangs. "Thank you. Goodbye." Before Endou had even registered the words into his brain, he disappeared without a trace, leaving the door shut tight behind him.

* * *

Endou groaned when Furukabu was still on the wheel, driving smoothly across the vast land of snow. He'd expected his driver to at least turned back and relieved some updates on their journey, but it didn't seemed like they were any closer than before. The direction and address giving by the boy - who saved their lives from a ferocious beast attack - turned out to be helpful. He could tell they were nearing their respectful destination, judging from the woods he'd mentioned earlier on the right.

Cluelessly, his thoughts drifted back to the boy who was vulnerable in middle of the snow. The way he had reacted when he sensed his aura, clearly his appearance had betrayed his strength. True, he was tiny and his surface was weak, but he knew to never judged others' abilities by their looks. What bewildered him was the boy's personality. The way he replied Aki's question absentmindedly triggered a sense of doubt and confusion. People with upmost power would have displayed a cool and composed wall - for example Gouenji.

And yet, this guy was different. He should have had the eyes to pierce through gazes of someone else, standing straight and looking forward displaying confidence, voice that demanded successful results and a winning streak of victories, movements that showed dominance over another and an impression of leadership, but none of that was within the boy. Instead his eyes were big and soft of a puppy's, he was slightly shy and timid, his voice was soft but hearable and gave out a warm feeling of reassurance, movements as graceful as a swan with elegant and beauty, his attitude as out-going and cheerful with positive thoughts and his powerless state gave everyone support as a stepping stone.

If their paths ever crossed, Endou would unquestionably asked for his name. Setting that aside, his mind went back to the present of time. He couldn't helped but rewind back to the past where he'd failed to stop the person he respected as a partner, departed on his own way. He was saddened and so were the team, but everyone managed to move on, believing he would be back. His eyes landed on the pink-haired striker who sat alone in his seat. _Except for someone…_

Someoka and Gouenji weren't the closest and they would argue at times. When Gouenji first joined the club, Someoka had felt utter jealousy for the flame striker. Gouenji was the _Ace_ and everyone had their focus solely on Gouenji and set Someoka aside. During matches, the team would pass the ball to Gouenji even though he was marked and that made him realized that the reason Someoka rejected him as a comrade was because of his teammates not trusting his strength. After proven his strength accepted by the team, Someoka decided to cast the issue of who's stronger away and respected the _Ace_ as a friend.

Endou sighed. The team's mood had made a complete 360 degree turn from bad to _worst_. He pondered about the night before where Haruna had managed to discover the mystery behind the 'suppose' trainer they were going to work with. There wasn't much about him and found out some of it was removed, including the photos, videos and any other personal information. It seemed the entire website of this 'Fubuki Shirou' was covered with tons of information, his achievements, his life style and so on, but it was totally wiped cleaned from someone.

"_Fubuki Shirou was the captain of a renowned team that consisted of prodigies and climbed to the top of the world. Each of them received a title in the records to remain permanent of having a winning streak. It is confirmed that not even a single challenger had taken a point from them. The team disbanded and went their own ways after their last year in 6th grade. Reporters and the paparazzi were forbidden to have questions for the team due to safety purposes and the mystery behind their excellent achievements carried on unidentified. The opponents were interviewed after every match with them and they began to describe them as geniuses descended from the Heaven's. One of their opponents from the finals had said that they'd formed miracles and astonishing movements during their match. Thus, the team was given a title and a name that summarized their talents, _Kiseki no Sedai_."_

The title stunned them like lightning and what's more nervous was they were going to meet the captain of the team that defeated every single team on Earth. He was excited while the first years rejected the idea on meeting him, let alone recruiting him into a weak team. The coach had instructed that this 'Fubuki Shirou' would be a trainer/manager for the team to help them get stronger for the matches against Aliea Academy. The only crucial problem right now was: Would they meet his expectations?

"You can see it! That's Hakuren Junior High!" Furukabu informed as he made a turn into the pathway.

* * *

Hakuren practically discharged into cheers and shook the Earth when the number one team in Japan, Raimon Junior High's Soccer Club, greeted them on their school's front doorstep. Autographs were asked, hugs were requested, pictures were taken and smiles were too wide. The team were lucky to stumble upon the soccer club of their objective, mainly by coincidence. Each of them wore Hakuren's jersey consisting of matching light-green jersies and long pants with dark-blue streaks across the chest, at the waist and in the middle. Most of them wore ear muffs and other accessories for maintaining body temperature.

Sorano Rebun, one of the midfielders, shook Endou's hand and welcomed them to Hakuren. "What brings the famous Raimon Eleven to Hakuren?"

Endou scratched his head, grinning like a fool. "Thank you, you flatter me."

Kazemaru rested his hands on his waist and gave a sigh. "Endou, that's not the issue right now."

"Do you know where Fubuki Shirou-kun is?" Hitomiko interjected, sparing no more time to waste.

"Fubuki-kun? You just missed him, he went to the orphanage half an hour ago. The orphanage's going to hold a haunted house event tomorrow, so Sayaka-chan requested Fubuki-kun to go help prepare and tidy the place up. So he won't be back until around evening or maybe by nightfall." Konko shrugged. "But I don't think it would hurt to pay a visit at the orphanage at this time around if it's an important thing you would like to discuss." She turned to her teammates. "By the way, where's captain?"

The line caught Kidou's attention off edge. "Captain? Isn't Fubuki the captain of Hakuren?"

"No," she shook her head, earning gasps from Raimon. "He's the vice-captain and more like a manager rather than a player. Of course, if you compare their strength together, captain weren't be on par with Fubuki-kun. It's just that captain have a stronger authority over Fubuki-kun. Fubuki-kun might be physically strong and all, but when it comes to outside of the pitch, he's mentally weak and you would think he's like a lost puppy."

"Authority," Someoka scoffed. "What's with the _bigger than a bear_?"

"What are you talking about?" she pouted, irritated by his manners. "You know better that those rumours weren't true! If you want info on him, get it from the internet, not random rumours thrown around by the public. He's consider the the smallest in the team."

"Well, aside from someone."

"Iya-kun, I don't want to go into another fight about height since you're as tiny as I am," gesturing to the brunette beside her. "And Fubuki-kun's only about few inches taller than me so don't judge. The reason captain have the authority because she have custody over Fubuki-kun. Anyway, you better hurry."

* * *

Her black eyes glinting at the snow as she shove it out of the way with a shovel, piling them up around the corners. She buried the shovel into the snow and sat down on one of the swings. Her long flowing black hair pushed into a high ponytail and her boots sank into the snow beneath her. She sighed and scanned her surroundings, everything was replaced by a layer of snow and the tiny icebergs from the branches sparkled. "Looks like today's storm have really made a mess. I wonder whether can we finish everything by tomorrow?"

She shook her head and stood up with her fist clenched up in front of her chest. "Okay! Let's do it!" She was about to reach for the shovel when someone stepped into the grounds, disrupting her movements as she turned around and a smile growing wider by the second. "Fubuki-kun!" She sprinted forward, clasping her hands with his while he dropped the soccer ball by the lost of contact. "I'm so happy that you can come and help out! The kids would love it when they found out you're here!"

Fubuki gave a smile back. "Of course, Sayaka. If I don't, there're sure going to tear me apart. Since I'm late, that makes it no difference, does it?"

Sayaka unclasped her hands. "Don't worry about them. They knew you would be late, seeing that the storm was rougher than average. The children are sleeping for a break and would continue later on. I wanted to call you and call it off, but it seems that you kept your promise even though there was a raging blizzard. Speaking of snow, you're covered from head to toe." She began brushing the snow away from him. "It's not good walking out that much these days, sooner or later you'll get sick."

Fubuki shut one eye as she brushed the tiny bits of snow away from his icy cheeks. "I didn't know there was going to be a storm. When I came to realize it, I was already trapped in it."

"That's your fault for not checking the weather."

"I didn't have a choice since I was already late."

Sayaka gave a smile. "Well, it's okay. I was just worried about you."

His cheeks flushed a light shade of red. "You can stop acting like a babysitter."

Sayaka gave a suspicious grin. "That's because I'm looking after a baby." She took off his hat as milky-white wolf ears sprung up. She ran her hand through his white locks affectionally, sometimes outlining the edges of his adorable ears. Sayaka went for a bear hug, pulling him closer to her. A similar milky-coloured furry extension from his backbone wagged sheepishly at the contact. "Since you're here, let's clean the yard before waking them up," she said, not letting him go just yet and received a nod in reply. She opened her eyes and something caught her eye from above. She gasped and yanked Fubuki backwards as a light shot down from above at their original spot. The bright light blinded her vision for a second as she squinted her eyes. Figures stood before them as Sayaka widened her eyes.

"Who are… you guys?"


	2. Game and Match

**Akari: Minna! This chapter is {Rewritten}! Again, I'm sorry for making you read a different plot, but don't worry! I can guarantee that Chapter 10-16 remained ****unchanged! Enjoy!**

* * *

**You're not alone**

**Chapter 2: Game and Match**

"Who are… you guys?"

Sayaka found herself on the ground, still wrapping her arms around Fubuki as the latter's head was on her shoulder. Sayaka forbid him to even take a glance at them. Her sweat trickled down from her brow as she gritted her teeth. "Don't look," she whispered, tightening her hold on him. Her left hand at his waist pulled him closer while her right reached up and brought his head between her collarbone and her neck. _This is bad._

The male party had grey jumpsuits with light-grey streaks on the sleeves and the hips, going the way down to their knees they wore an orange belt around the waist, dark-grey with a lighter grey toe cap for their cleats and a sphere placed in the middle of their chest, surrounded by four orange streaks. For the girls, the jumpsuits went all the way down to their feet and long sleeves connected with gloves, light-grey checkered pattern on the chest, spots instead of streaks on sleeves and the blue sphere a little higher around their breasts.

She never felt this scared before, being unprotected and weak with someone she wanted nothing to lay a finger on. She thought she could handle taking care of him with chaos spreading around, but this was insane. Aliens from outer space, destroying soccer and targeting Fubuki. She thought she could finally enjoy a life without any threats given, without consequences needed to face and without a catch in living a normal life, but it was too late to turn back. She took up the offer without hesitation and she needed to be strong for the one who changed her life.

"Sayaka…" A faint whisper from her ear brought her back to reality. "Let me go."

"No," she whispered back, her voice rasped.

"It's obvious who they're looking for. I don't want you to get involve." His voice was sullen and weak, having a touch of guilty in it.

"No." She tighten her embrace further, her eyes hidden from her bangs. "I won't do it."

"Sayaka…"

"No!" The audience of the show gave them confused looks as they watched the heroin shouted. Sayaka stood up with her companion. She broke their hug and slid her hand into his. "Don't worry. We'll make it out alive. Together."

Fubuki's half lidded eyes opened fully and nodded with a smile.

"Good." She sent him a smile. "Let's go!" She kicked the soccer ball toward the group, surprising them as they dodged. Sayaka quickly led as both of them took off running past the gap. A tall bluenette decided to step in their way, appearing right in their way at the entrance. "You know! Girls have defenses too!" Sayaka pulled out a tiny container from her back, stunning her adversary. She sprayed his eyes as orange liquid squatted out and made contact with his non-pupil eyes. He cried in agony and dropped onto his knees, his hands went crazy as they desperately tried to relieve the burning feeling in his eyes. "And that's what you call a pepper spray." She gave them a wink and fled the scene with Fubuki in tow.

* * *

Sayaka panted heavily as she took a big gulp of water from her water bottle, letting out a fresh breath of air. "It's been so long since I've run this fast," she remarked, looking to her right and spotted her friend leaning against the wall, smiling at her without breaking a sweat during their short marathon. She rolled her eyes. "You know, I envy you."

Fubuki giggled into his hand. "Don't worry. Sooner or later you'll have the stamina."

"I hoped." She sat down quietly, lost in her thoughts. After their little 'assault' back there, she'd probably angered them to the point of having her execution pushed up to the top of their list. She found an alleyway after a mile run avoiding their sight and seized the chance of appointing this for their hideout. By then, she was out of breath and exhausted. Unexpectedly, Fubuki had a water bottle and offered it to her. She took out her phone and sighed in relief for bringing it along before the attack, not that she would leave it. She typed a quick message and read it numerous of times, correcting and editing kanji characters. "That should do." Satisfied, she clicked the sent button and withdrew her phone back to her pocket.

"What were you doing?" Fubuki asked, wondering about her moving fingers around the phone awhile ago.

"Sending a brief message to Shana." Fubuki frowned as Sayaka stood up and patted his head. "Don't worry. She'll make it in time and besides, even though we move our hiding spot, she have her GPS tracker. She can track us down by our phones."

"Will everything work out?"

Sayaka laughed at his question. "Of course! Everything is perfectly…" she trailed off when she noticed his depression growing and her's transforming into insecurity. "Truth is, I'm also faze about the situation right now. Everything is… so complicating and weird. At the moment, I feel like my freedom has been detained and I'm like a bird trapped in a cage with pairs of hunger eyes looking at me."

Now Fubuki really felt guilty about dragging her into this mess. He didn't want anyone to get involve and neither did he, but fate was twisted and sinister for aiming the complete blame at him. He felt like he was the dull bit in the rainbow, corrupting his neighbouring colour and spreading his virus. He wanted so much in living a _normal_ life with a family and a _normal_ school life, but so far, it was the other way around, the complete 360 degree turn where your whole life from an innocent human into a bloodthirsty beast. Well, too bad. The target has confirm and the cannon has fire.

"But…" He whirled his head to her direction. "I don't regret my decision. In fact, it's better. Well, if you're talking about the circumstances now, it might be a problem and infuriating. But after this whole mess is over, we'll sit down in a table and eat a lot of delicious food and recipes you would like to try and make." She lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Fubuki, you're not an outcast. You're the alpha-male in the pack. Don't change what you are right now. No matter what happens, even if our lives are miserable, we'll always love you for who you are." She threw herself on him, enclosing her arms around his back.

Fubuki widened his eyes and relaxed after a few good seconds of registering her words. Tears welled up in eyes. "Un!" He nodded dumbly and returned the hug.

* * *

She got ready in her position, racket in hand. She tossed the ball up high and served it to the other half of the court. The ball landed before the service line as her opponent returned it with extra force. She quickly headed for the right side of the baseline and stroke it to the opposite direction of her male opponent. He breathlessly ran for the ball and managed to rally back as the ball flew high up into the sky, travelling it's way to the next court. She smirked. When the ball was at landing point, she jumped and smashed the ball to the other court, catching the bewildered look on him. The whistle clapped twice.

"Game and match, Tsubaki Shana. 6-0."

The audience gushed out cheers as her name was repeated. She made her way to the bench, grabbing the spare towel and draping it onto her head. She set her racket beside her and wiped her sweat using the towel. Her hair with a darker shade of blue tied up into a high ponytail, reaching over the bench as her violet eyes adjusted her sights on the person standing in front of her.

"Congratulations, Shana! That concludes your fourth win in the tournament."

Shana gave a nod in reply. "You too. I heard that you're heading to the finals already."

The other nodded and smiled. "I'll be waiting for you." Katsuragi Minami, Shana's classmate in their 8th grade in junior high. They met during the opening ceremony and found each other to be comfortable. They were classmates during 7th grade and were seated together assigned by the teachers. "Don't worry! A few more matches to go before we'll face off!"

A ring caught them off guard as they flinched from the sudden outburst. Shana flipped her phone on as a text message viewed in front of her screen as she took some time to study. Her deadpanned look sank as she frowned. "Fubuki…"

Minami noticed her distressed look and understood the her intentions. She crouched slightly and gave a smile. "Looks like the prince needs saving. Don't worry, your next match is in a few hours. Make sure you make it back in time."

Shana stood up and pushed her way through the crowd coming in through the door. After making through the crowd, she left the school grounds with her duffle bag slung over her shoulder. _Fubuki, wait for me. I'll be right there._

* * *

Endou had his arms crossed over his chest with a finger fretfully tapping at his arm. His restless expression didn't helped anyone as his heavy atmosphere resumed in doubling it's size, sending everyone else over the edge. Ichinose stared at him, uncomfortably dodging tons of poorly-ill feeling in the air. "Endou, what are you doing?"

Endou let out a desperate scream while messing his hair up. "I can't stand it anymore! How much longer can we meet this Fubuki Shirou?!"

"Endou, calm down. We're almost…" Just visible from his view was a couple running, with a taller female pulling the shorter male as a soccer ball flew past their heads. Ichinose had his hand pressed against the casement, face heated with fear as the two hopelessly avoided the incoming soccer balls. "What is going on outside…" The others came stumbling about, nearly knocking him out of the way.

"We're almost there! Hold on!" Sayaka encouraged Fubuki as their feet took them to the nearest alley, but was soon destroyed by a shower of black soccer balls. This wasn't helping at all, they're practically mocking them by making a slow painful defeat. Their persuaders never intended on finishing the job early, instead they were taking their time on toying with them until their body collapsed. But she wouldn't let that happened. Sayaka led Fubuki into an old abandoned building for shelter. Even this piece of junk should at least hold their attacks off for the mean time. Both of them broke down onto the floor after advancing upstairs and found a room. "Are you… okay?" She took in all the oxygen she could muster.

Fubuki wasn't exhausted, but she could tell he was panting slightly by his heavy breathing. "Yeah. You?"

Sayaka nodded and stood up. "We need to devise a plan-"

"Too little too late." A soccer ball flew in from the window, shattering the glass right across the room with shards flying everywhere. Coral entered the window frame with the glass shattered right across the room, grinning at their helpless state. His blue hair shaped into fours tentacles extended upwards while another on each side. His light-blue skin gave off an impression of an unnatural skin tone with his eyes having no pupils, only a round shot of white acted as his vision. His gaze landed on the girl, his grin seemingly turned into a scowl. "You'll pay for what you did to my eyes!" He lifted the black ball with his foot into mid-air.

"Run!" Sayaka grabbed Fubuki as they stormed downstairs towards the entrance. A loud roar came from behind as their tiny bodies were forcefully sent flying through the door, landing hard onto the pavement. The building tumbled down like blocks as Coral stood in the middle of the mess, approaching dangerously closer. Sayaka lifted Fubuki up, supporting his weight. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but…" he looked at his left leg, bruised and cut. "…my leg…"

Sayaka frowned in reply. They were surrounded with no openings or anything to defend with. A predator drawing closer while they were trapped in a circle with others gawking them as the main feast. In a distance, a group of middle schoolers came for their rescue. _What are they doing?! There isn't any means to play the hero right now with them!_ She wanted to shout for them to run when she noticed their jerseys. The lightning mark. Hey eyes widened. _Could it be?_ She drew a smirk out as sweat slid down her cheeks. _Why is Japan's number one team doing here? Raimon Eleven. I don't know what is their purpose here, but… this might work! I hate to take advantage of people, but desperate times calls for desperate measures! Once they're close enough…_

"You guys look a bit shaken up there. Here, let me fix it!"

Her luck ran out when Coral shot the ball at their direction. _I can easily dodge, but…! With Fubuki beside me, I can't guarantee his safety!_

The squeaking sound of the shoe, the swishing of the racket and the impact of a ball. Everyone froze when the soccer ball flew past their heads. Everything went by with a blur, but Fubuki caught the action accurately. A smaller yellow ball had driven the ball away from it's coast and the only one who's able to do that was… A figure stood above a five feet wall with a tennis racket in hand. The head took up a slightly oval shape, the rim coloured blue with a hitch of red, white painted delicately on each string with a green Hakuren mark outstretching over the racket, the neck took up the colour of sky-blue with the black handle strapped around at the base.

"Game and match, Tsubaki Shana. 6-0."


	3. The North Wind

**Akari: This chapter is {Rewritten}! Enjoy! Again, sorry! I would be spending my time rewriting and reediting chapters, so chapter 17 is on hold!**

* * *

**You're not alone**

**Chapter 3: The North Wind**

"Game and Match, Tsubaki Shana. 6-0."

Shana jumped off the walls, landing steadily onto the ground as her eyes fixed on the duo in the middle of the circle. Her ponytail swayed from the cool breeze as her feet obediently approached them, passing through the human-formed circle as they backed away out of fear. She stopped in front of them and examined their injuries while settling them down onto the floor to loosen up their fatigued legs, tired from running around without a decent break. "Are you okay?"

Sayaka nodded. "Still alive."

Their faces were covered with a few scratches while their bodies took the real damage, planted with bruises and slightly bloody cuts. She lay a consoling hand on each of their shoulders. "Don't worry. I'll patch you guys up after this." Shana stood up with her racket and dropped her duffle bag beside them. "You're Raimon Eleven?" A firm nod from the brunette answered her question as she turned away. "I'll leave them to you."

The said group ran over to both of them. The managers helped Sayaka up as she gave her thanks. Endou, Ichinose, Domon and Kidou went to Fubuki's aid and gently lifted him without hurting him. Lucky for them that he was light. The rescuers supported their weight and made their way out from the circle while Haruna took Shana's duffle bag. Riimu, pink hair with a dark skin tone forward, took a step closer to her target when he was close. Before she could even take another step, a tennis ball flew between her legs, stunning her as she fell back. Her black eyes met fearsome violet eyes.

"Don't take another step closer."

Her eyes locked with Coral and her face wasn't promising. "You were the one who did this to them."

"So what if I did," he countered, he wasn't going to lose to a girl like her.

"Then," she tossed the ball up. "I'll just have to repay the offer." Her racket plunged into the ball as the swift action caught him off guard. The ball travelled past his teammates and knocked him down by the forehead, manufacturing a red mark while at it.

"That hurts!" He held his forehead, clutching the bruise. His teammates made no move of stopping the awakening beast, simply standing there like statues.

"That hurts? That hurts? Sayaka and Fubuki-" She tossed another ball up high. "-are much more in pain!" She smashed the ball as it launched itself at the bluenette. The ball flew past his cheeks, brushing his hair and grazed his left cheek. He didn't made any move of inspecting his cheek, rather he sat there scared out of his mind. "Who's next?" Her targets flinched from the request, their bodies stiffened from her deadly glare on them.

"You seem to be quite lively in this kind of whether, Tsubaki Shana." Everyone peered into the darkness of what remained of the building, destroyed, forgotten and useless, all for the entertainment of the invaders. A conceited voice echoed, sending chills running down their spines, travelling back and forth as a luminous aura brimming within the dusk. Olive green hair and black eyes emerged, a smirk dawning on him.

"Reize?!" The remaining members just so happened to arrive and screeched.

Shana arced an eyebrow. "Reize?"

Reize sighed. "I suppose you won't hand over him. I apologize for my teammates ill mannered way of greeting. I shall see to it that they receive their punishment. Then, we shall take our leave." Gemini Storm didn't even had time to protest and gathered together. "Remember, enjoy your sweet time, you foolish humans. The next time we meet, you won't be that lucky anymore." Light engulfed them and left behind their destruction for the mortals to clean up.

Shana abandoned her position and proceeded towards the caravan where Fubuki and Sayaka were evacuated, eyes sealed onto their conditions at first glance as the caravan took a steady pace in driving. Sayaka had a few scratches to her neck and shoulders which were bandaged perfectly. Shana held her hands into hers. "What happened?" She was worried and frightened when her mind meandered back to the distress text she'd gotten. Of course she was worried, this was her little twin she's talking about.

Sayaka shook her head, understanding her eyes. "I'm fine. Fubuki-kun came to the orphanage to help out for the preparations. Instantly, Gemini Storm came unnoticed and demanded me to hand over Fubuki. The kids are fine and we ran away, just like you told us to. We hid in the alleyway about a mile from the orphanage, but it didn't take long for them to find us. We ran for the abandoned restaurant and took cover upstairs for a break. Coral shattered the window and some of the shards inflicted cuts on us. We ran out before he could destroy the building along with us, but the landing wasn't appropriate. We got surrounded and Raimon came to help us. Not long, you came. Speaking of shards, you should be more worried about Fubuki-kun."

Shana nodded. She sat beside Fubuki who had his head down low. She gave a small smile and lay a hand on top his head, stroking his ears as his long furry tail wagged in response. The cut in his left leg wasn't deep and didn't required any stitches. His left cheek grazed with a thin line of blood still sipping out and skimmed to his chin. The fabric at his forearm slit opened, revealing a small batch of bare skin. "Here, let me take care of that." She took out an extra towel from her duffle bag and gently wiped his cheek, cleaning off the blood as he winced from the contact. She retreated the towel and stuffed it into a plastic bag.

"You're Fubuki Shirou?" A voice came from in front beside the driver's seat. Not a moment too soon, the whole caravan devoured with shouts and protests. Shana knew that they never expected the captain of the _Kiseki no Sedai_ would have an impression of a weak boy. Furthermore, she knew they were looking for him when she heard rumours about Raimon Eleven being in Hokkaido. "I'm Kira Hitomiko, Raimon Junior High Soccer Club's coach. Could you give us some of your time?"

Fubuki nodded. "Raimon Junior High Soccer Club…?" Shana smiled and leaned in to his ear, mouthing a few words. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Mind dropping me by the orphanage?" Sayaka shouted from behind, referring to the driver.

"Oh. Okay."

"Sayaka, you're not coming?" Fubuki asked. It wasn't safe going out there since she was the main source of the aliens' anger.

Sayaka gave a pat on his head. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. The kids are there and they're going to panic if they found that I'm not there. Make sure you stay by Shana's side." Gravity ceased as the entrance was opened wide. Sayaka stood up and rushed out. "And one more thing, here!" She tossed something across the air. Fubuki caught it and observed the small container with orange liquid inside. "Just incase you need it! See you!" She hopped off the caravan recklessly and Raimon found it hard to believe that she wasn't scared.

* * *

Fubuki observed the tofu reacting from the heat, slowly forming a soccer ball above. Haruna sat across him, captured in her laptop. Shana sat beside him, running her fingers through his hair and ruffling his ears comfortably. Konko watched the scene unfolded between the two while Raimon's coach sat cross-legged beside Haruna, crossing her arms over her chest, waiting for her companion to finish sorting out the records. Endou sat wearily, engrossed in keeping quiet for his friend to work better. Fubuki heaved a sigh of boredom as he watched the routine over and over again.

After dropping Sayaka by the orphanage, the caravan had begun a speed run back to Hakuren. Someoka, the current Ace Striker of the team, ran off with a scowl on his face. Fubuki frowned at the memory. He didn't know what grudge did the striker had towards the ever so _innocent_ Fubuki. Maybe he never greeted him properly and were those types where he'll get angry if he wasn't respected for a high status. Or maybe he was those types who wouldn't want to lose and give up his position. The second one seemed to be more accurate and obviously, seeing that the latter had been glaring daggers at him during the whole ride.

In defense of Fubuki's uneasiness, Shana had willingly (gladly) fought back Someoka's with hers. Fubuki saw the back of Someoka's hair stood up and looked away with a sweat visible on his brow. Fubuki nearly laughed when Someoka tried to fight back, but flinched away less than a second when his incompetent stare met her deadly snake like glare. It wasn't surprising that she won. No human being had rivalled with her in a staring contest before, they were amateurs, non-experienced fools that dared had the guts.

One evening when Sayaka, Shana and him had a little picnic with the kids at the backyard of the orphanage. He was busy preparing the meals, but didn't realized a python had went in from the opened door. The python nearly bit him when a knife flew past his head, fastened itself against the wooden floor and the python practically yelped and fled when it came across her dark look. Fubuki continued his work as if nothing had happened and found Shana by the window with a smile. He rose an eyebrow at that moment.

Aki went to persuade him while the other managers reassured Fubuki that he wasn't that cruel. They headed down by the stairs and found an igloo to discuss important matters while the others pounded each other with snowballs.

"We're gathering comrades to defeat Aliea Academy," Hitomiko said, breaking the silence. Although it wasn't the proper way to start the discussion, but it was a start. "Otonashi-san," signalling to the smaller girl with a mere stare. Haruna nodded and positioned her laptop on her lap so everyone had a full view of the screen. She went through documents and finally settled onto the pictures, arranging them in a way, allowing every possible school to be shown at the same time, each had it's own level of damage. Some minored, some destroyed, some permanently disintegrated. And Fubuki felt awful for their actions, everyone did. "Several days ago, Aliea Academy destroyed junior high schools here in Hokkaido."

"You know about these happenings, right?" Endou asked.

"Well, some of them," Shana replied. She wasn't that gracious with strangers, especially those who came here for something. "How do we play a big role in this?"

"We're trying to create the strongest soccer team on Earth to defeat them. That's why we came to see you, Fubuki! Shana too!"

"We've heard the rumours about you. If those rumours were true, we'd like you to come fight with us," Hitomiko added. "Will you show us your playing?"

"What if we refuse?" Everyone was startled, except for Fubuki and Hitomiko who remained composed by the suggestion. "Our life is already well and everything's fine in our current way of living. Do you think we would just comply and throw away our peaceful life here?" Endou was lost for words and didn't know how to counter their denial. "Thought so." She stood up and exited the igloo, coincidently everyone was eavesdropping on their conversation. She glared at them and they squeaked in response. "C'mon, Fubuki. We're going." She strode through the crowd without looking back as Fubuki tailed behind her.

Kurimatsu stood in their way. "Won't you at least hear us out! We really need your help!"

Shana ignored the plea and bypassed him. She wasn't going to be involved in such trivial things nor would she let Fubuki do it. Her main objective was keeping the latter safe from harm's way, not dragged him into one.

"It's better that they don't. After all, they're newbies that just started a soccer club," Someoka deadpanned, earning gasps from his teammates.

The comment successfully stopped Shana in her tracks, turning around with a frown. "You seem to have a lot of confidence to say something like that. Just because you won the Football Frontier, doesn't mean that you're stronger than everyone. Don't act too full of yourself, you'll get hurt someday with that kind of attitude," she replied coldly. "You know what, your type of people is the most annoying out of the idiots that I've met in my life. No, you're _worst_ than any of them."

"Why you little!" Everyone held there breaths when Someoka went for the punch, he wanted to strangle her until her life was out. The fist never connected when Ichinose and Domon held the 'wild animal' back from starting a fight. "Let me go! She needs a lesson to be taught!"

"Calm down!" Ichinose exclaimed. "Don't start any unnecessary fights!"

"Unnecessary fights? She started all this crap and she can never replace _him_!" Someoka continued to struggle and managed to break free from their grasps. "If she thinks she is so high and mighty! Why don't she try countering this!" He abruptly shot a soccer ball towards her which was laying on the ground minutes ago.

"Someoka!"

The ball headed for her direction, but her eyes remained emotionless. She drew back her foot in an attempt to stop it when Fubuki appeared above the ball and slammed into the ground. The ball obeyed his force and settled under his foot. "Sorry, but…" he turned, seriousness blossomed in his eyes. "…fighting is prohibited in the school grounds and rules are to be follow. As the vice captain of Hakuren Junior High Soccer Club, I cannot allow any harm comes to either of our members, _including_ our captain." Raimon froze. "All of you had broken a single rule of trespassing into our grounds, so I don't expect another rule to be broken. _Violence_ is one of them." He directed the last sentence towards Someoka.

"What are you-!"

"Fubuki-kun is right!" Konko interjected. "Violence won't solve anything and how rude of you to treat our captain that way!" She earned nods from her team. "If you came here to ask for help, at least show some respect!"

"We don't need her help at all from the start! We are perfectly fine the way we are now, right!" Someoka turned to everyone else for support. "We don't need someone like her at all!"

"Really now," Shana mocked, her expressionless face left unchanged. "Why don't we have a match? If you win, I'll take back _everything_ that I've had said."

"Why you-!"

"Okay. We'll determine it through a match, but will you reconsider about joining us?" Kidou slapped a hand across Someoka's mouth, shutting him up.

"Fine."

* * *

Haruna wondered how did _hell_ managed to break lose. One minute she was on her laptop arranging the pictures in order, now she was preparing a camera for recording the match for further observations if needed. She too was amused by Shana's refusal. Fubuki might have been that special for her to decline the offer of a life time playing with stronger teammates with stronger challenges. Her declaration made everyone gasped and her brother's acceptance had turned this into an uproar. She wondered what was her brother thinking, was he aware that it would come to this? Was it unavoidable and they were destined to follow fate's path?

One way or another, they needed to win this match to insure of Shana's approval and proved to her that they weren't weaklings begging for pity. They were equals asking for assistance. Today was no ordinary practice match for Raimon. The score will determined the chances on having both of them recruited. Everyone positioned themselves onto the field, getting ready for the kickoff while the managers stood at Raimon's sidelines; Fubuki stood in Hakuren's corner, seemed to be staring at every player from Raimon.

"Now it's finally beginning! The practice match of Raimon Junior High versus Hakuren Junior High! I, Kakuma Keita, will be your commentator today!"

Lights flickered on by the enormous stadium at the sound of the announcement. The seats were cramped with countless of spectators, stuffing comments and opinions continuously. Raimon was astounded by the number of audience surrounding them by the seats. Cheerleaders cheered for Hakuren, summersaulting around with colourful pom-poms. The fans kept screaming for Hakuren's victory as four huge screens - facing different directions, displayed Hakuren's logo and Raimon's lightning mark in a dramatic allured way, increasing the excitement from the awaiting audience.

"You got to be kidding me…" Endou stared, absorbing the newly replaced environment. "We have to play in front of everyone?!"

Raimon agreed on Endou's statement. How many people were here? Why was a practice match this important into having the entire school population coming? Why were they so excited over a practice match? Was the soccer club this popular? How did they raised the soccer population in this school when they recently started a year ago? Were they really that good? Raimon knew a stadium could be crowded and rowdy, but this was _ridiculous_!

Both Endou and Shana went to the middle of the field where the referee signalled the captains to come forward. The crowd bursted out into screams when Shana walked past her teammates, arriving earlier on his instructions. Endou soon arrived later and they shook hands. "If you're wondering how did the soccer club became this famous, it was because of Fubuki's reputation in his career. Ever since he transferred to Hakuren, his existence became known around Hokkaido, so most of the 6th graders picked this school as their first choice in order to compete against him. Despite having a team against him, his winning streak continued on unbeatable and earned tons of admirers and people acknowledge him as a leader," Shana explained, studying Endou's shocked expression.

_Beep!_

The kickoff started with Matoro passing to Shana. Shana began a head-on attack which surprised Ichinose and Domon when she dribbled past them. Kidou and Kurimatsu got ready in their positions for any unexpected plays. Their theory proved to be wrong when Hakuren's forward made a pass to the touch line. When everyone thought it would be out of bounds, Sorano swooped in and passed it back to Shana.

Fubuki smiled as he watched Shana and everyone coordinated in their plays. They were in sync and Raimon was left defenseless. The ball danced around the field, each receiver restricted the enemies' movements after having the ball passed to another teammate. The crowd got louder and rowdier as the ball was kept in Hakuren's possession the whole time. At last, Shana dribbled past the remaining defenders and Endou was prepared to catch any shot. _Sorry Endou-kun, but scoring is not just all about power. Because as long as the ball hits the net, it's a goal._

Endou dived in when Shana pulled back her leg to shoot, his hand directly ahead of the ball. Endou smirked, he knew that she wouldn't be able to shoot with him blocking her path. With a smirk, Shana's foot retreated back, passing the ball to the right using her other foot to speed up her action. Mabuka appeared out of nowhere and gently tapped the ball with his head into the goal, changing it's direction. Endou didn't have enough time to react and watched helplessly as the ball sailed across the air into the goal.

_Beep! _"Goal! What magnificent teamwork displayed by Hakuren! Hakuren takes the leading point!"

Raimon delivered each other bewildered faces, taking time to register the current event. Raimon Eleven was playing a one-sided match with a beginners team that had formed a year ago, and the favour was in their opponent. They couldn't touch the ball nor steal it. It was clear that Hakuren dominated the first half with 5-0. Everyone crossed the touch lines and headed for their 15 minutes break. Raimon sat in silence, dejection confined the atmosphere with the coach devising up a strategy. The managers handed refreshments and damp towels silently, contemplating on disturbing the devastation lingered on their faces.

"Raise you heads, guys!" Everyone turned their heads to Endou. "We did everything we could. There's no guarantee that we'll win this match, but now, we just have to play our soccer and at least convey our feelings to them through soccer!" He made sure everyone was listening before shouting, "_Sakka Yarouze_!" Smiles crept upon each of their faces. That was right, how could have they forgotten about the fun in the sport, they were obsessed with winning and shove away their true feelings towards soccer. Soccer wasn't a tool meant for determining the winners or losers, it was a sport that lighten your hearts from the burdens weighted upon your shoulders through joy and fun. Together. Endou rested a hand on Someoka's shoulder. "And Someoka, you should pass to the others once in awhile."

Someoka's shoulders shook violently. "There's no point in passing if they can't make a goal. All they have to do is pass it to me and i'll make the goal for them. If this continues on further with you guys fooling around by passing to each other and trying to shoot. We'll lose!"

"But it's fun." A voice spoke from behind.

"Fubuki?" Endou questioned, wondering why was he doing all the way over here instead of discussing strategies with his teammates.

"It's true that it's depressing to lose a match and it's frustrating. Even if you beat us as a team that can't trust each other, no one will be happy. No matter how many points you have at the end of the game, if you're not happy, that's no victory!" Raimon gasped at his speech and the spectators on the stands found themselves either speechless or smiling. It seemed that the camera crew had shifted their main objective to Fubuki, broadcasting him on screen. "You don't know what will happen until the end. _Zettai akiramenai_!" Fubuki paused a moment and smiled, seems that the mood had gotten better. "That is all." He gave a curt bow and left, joining back to Hakuren bleachers and they shot him a few grins. The crowd broke into cheers and kept chanting his name repeatedly.

"Was it unavoidably for you to ease up our opponents' mind?" Shana asked, smiling. "Looks like it's going to be a lot harder in the second half." She sighed.

"Who said we were going to lose." Fubuki countered, nodding to her as she returned his nod.

"Sometimes I wonder whether you're the same person as that weak boy outside the pitch."

"Who said I was weak."

"Mentally."

* * *

The second half had begun and Raimon was putting up a good fight, at the very least. Their passes connected and steals were successful, but they need to do better than that to win the match. Fubuki glanced at the scores, hung in the air. The scores were down to 8-4 in Hakuren's favour, but Raimon was slowly making a comeback. They had succeeded with Someoka scoring thrice with _Dragon Crash_ and a score with _Twin Boost_ from Ichinose and Kidou. The match went on fairly well and the crowd also began cheering for Raimon to not give up, earning a few more fans from Hakuren.

"There's not much time left on the clock! Will Raimon make a comeback through the remaining minutes?" Kakuma shouted through the microphone, the sound nearly piercing Fubuki's hearing.

Fubuki dropped his ears to reduce the sound and had a death grip on his clipboard. "I would have been more happier if he didn't screamed at the microphone…" he mumbled with eyes rolled. _Beep! _Fubuki realized that Raimon made another score, seeing them jumping around like bunnies. _Three points difference, huh? They're not so bad as I thought._

Shana made her way to the bleachers with her teammates tailing behind. "Looks like it's time for you to participate."

Fubuki gave a smile. "We'll see about that."

"How much you got?"

"Plenty."

The match resumed as Hakuren assembled back onto the pitch with Hyoujyou replacing Chihira. After setting his foot onto his position as the forward with Shana beside him, he received a nod from Fubuki. "Alright. You know the plan?" he asked, looking at the bluenette beside her.

"You don't need to tell me twice."

Hyoujyou and Shana attacked with the ball in Shana's possession. They were immediately faced with Kidou and managed to dribble past him with each other's help. Kidou turned back to defense and was shocked to find Mabuka marking him, hindering his way. Both forwards advanced swiftly, getting past the defense with ease. They exchanged stares and faced each other as soon as they were meters away from the penalty area. The temperature dropped and Raimon felt rawness in their skins. Ice surrounded the ball and formed a tornado. Hyoujyou and Shana jumped, clashing at the ball. "_Ice Storm_!"

"What?!" Endou was too late on summoning _Majin The Hand_ as the ball hurtled into the goal.

_Beep! _"Goal! Finally, finally! Hakuren revealed one of their hissatsus, _Ice Storm_! Hakuren is still in lead with a score of 9-5!"

Raimon finally witnessed the true strength of Hakuren as their counterattack began. Passes never attached, or rather they were severed. Hyoujyou and Shana assaulted insanely resulted into Endou's hands downed to numbness and pain sprouted throughout his body. It was clearly a one-sided match with Raimon defending while Hakuren was on the offensive side. _Never stirred up the wind from the North_ was the last warning they were given from their research of Hakuren, the warning had made Endou fired up and so did everyone, but they never expected to be defeated so easily.

After trying to make another steal and marked by the same player, Kidou gritted his teeth. _Why do they know each of everyone's weakness and their limits? Surely observing us weren't be enough and mere coincidence was incorrect for their plays. Then how? Think, there must be a secret behind this._ He concentrated hard, eyes wandering around the field, but not a slightest clue came up. A mop of white hair engaged his view and answers struck him.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ "This is the end of the match! Hakuren wins with a score of 15-5!"

* * *

"Thanks for giving me a ride to the orphanage," Fubuki said, giving everyone a smile as they walked towards the huge building, passing the gates while at it.

After the deciding match with Hakuren and Raimon, Shana agreed in joining Raimon with their fight as their Ace Striker and Fubuki as their trainer. Shana went back to her tennis tournament that had yet to finish while Fubuki returned to the orphanage with Raimon Eleven following out of boredom. Though, they couldn't shake of the feeling from Shana's threat given to them.

"Y_ou guys better make sure Fubuki makes it back to Hakuren in one piece. If I see any harm comes to him or even a single scratch is lay on him, I swear you'll hear it from me." Her violet eyes narrowed with a glint of red. "The hard way."_

"How do you put up with Shana being that mean?" Kurimatsu asked, walking beside Fubuki.

Fubuki turned his head, curiosity took over. "What are you talking about? She's not mean. Although she's scary, she's quite nice if you get to know her better. It's just she's too overprotective around strangers." Fubuki smiled. "When it comes to difficult situations, you would thank her for being herself. Besides, it's better to be yourself rather than someone else." As Fubuki turned the knob, everyone inside ceased their actions, turning their heads. "Sorry I'm late."

"Shirou-nii!" The children shouted, running towards him and hugging his waist. After greeting him with enthusiasm, the children kept pushing and pulling him into the building.

Once entered, Fubuki set the bags of materials down. "I bought extra supplies for the haunted house." He took out three bags from the pile, giving each of them a smile. "And presents!" Fubuki went in the kitchen and informed, "I'll prepare tea."

Sayaka watched as the children rummaged through the bags for their presents with their names imprinted on. Raimon followed and sat comfortably on the couches while pondering about their missing coach or the scenery they were in.

"All of them lost their parents at a young age," Sayaka explained, giving a weak smile. "It's weird, right? Seeing how they are smiling now without a care when they had faced a terrible past. Avalanches has been happening around here very frequently and so did lost lives. Here, right now, are the remaining survivors of those who couldn't, but surviving out there on the streets weren't an easy task for anyone, especially when the world is unknown to them. So, I started this orphanage to bring them in until someone comes for adoption."

"How are you paying the expenses?" Kidou asked.

"That, we have charities and donations to cover that up, but most of the money comes from Fubuki."

"Does he have a job?"

"When you put it that way, you can say his career is his job."

Fubuki came in with a tray in his hands, a black tea set with multiple tea cups. He set the tray down onto the table, grabbed the teapot and gently poured tea for everyone. Everyone took a sip and relaxed from it's texture and well made formula. Sayaka breathed in the aroma and gracefully drank it. As soon as her absorption was finished, she examined it's aspect. Transparent yellowish in colour with tiny fragments of petals deep inside. "What did you made this time?"

Fubuki sat down beside Sayaka, helping himself to the drink. "Chrysanthemum tea. It is a flower-based tisane made from chrysanthemum flowers of the species Chrysanthemum morifolium and Chrysanthemum indicum. It's a Chinese traditional herb tea that helps for the cooling process of the body."

"It's rare for you to make this." Fubuki looked away and Sayaka didn't missed the guilt in his eyes. "If this is for my wounds, you can stop worrying. Besides, you were the one who took the most damage, having that big cut on your knee."

"It wasn't deep, so it's fine."

Sayaka sighed. "Stubborn, are you?"

"Shirou-nii! Help me with the poster!" A brunette shouted, holding a paintbrush.

"No! Shirou-nii! Help me hang this up!" A black haired interjected, trying desperately to reach a certain height.

"What are you talking about? I asked first!"

"Well, too bad! He's helping me."

"Oh, you wanna go at it!"

"Fine by me!"

And chaos dawned onto them as the children stared idiotically at their cat and mouse fight. "Both of you stop it," Fubuki said as he stood up and went to clear up the argument.

"He started it first!"

"By the way, how did the match go?" Sayaka asked. "I heard that you guys had a big crowd."

Endou scratched his neck, embarrassed. "We kinda lost by 15-5, but it's a good thing that Shana reconsider on joining us."

"That's good. Good luck." Sayaka offered a smile.

"Saya-nee! Help me with this!"

"Hai! Coming!" Sayaka stood up and went to her aid.

"How strong is Fubuki?" Kidou asked abruptly.

Sayaka paused. "He's stronger than you can ever imagine. After all, he's the captain of the _Kiseki no Sedai_, there is no telling what ideas he have in his head when going up against him."

"If we were to have a match with them now, how will the outcome be like?" Her eyes darkened from the question and averted her eyes. She didn't know how to tell it to them, especially to the winners of the Football Frontier. They gave her questioning looks and there's no point in telling them later, she sighed and turned back, looking straight into their eyes.

"You'll be instantly destroy."

* * *

**OMAKE**

"I'll prepare tea," Fubuki informed as he went into the kitchen.

"Let's make sandwiches! I'll cut the cabbages!" Sayaka went to get a cutting board and cabbages from the fridge while Raimon decided to pitch in and help out.

"Hey, I found the tomato sauce- AH!" Kabeyama screamed as he tripped at a slippery part and the bottle slipped out from his grasps. Kabeyama knocked Sayaka down as she released her hold on the knife.

Someoka barely caught the knife in his hands, pointing the tip at the sky. "OI! That was dangerous!"

"Someoka-kun, give that knife back to Sayaka before you hurt anyone," Fubuki said, standing in front of him with his hands rested on his waist, a disturbing look on his face as he stared at the knife.

"Why you-!" Tomato sauce slid out from the bottle as it spilled all over it's victims.

The door slid opened as Shana walked in. "My match is over so I decided to drop in. How is everything doing…" She took in her surroundings better and her eyes widened. Someoka towered over Fubuki with a knife in his hand. Red liquid coated the tip of the knife and all over Fubuki's attire. She really wanted to scream now.

"Wait! It's not what it looks like!" Someoka exclaimed, defending himself.

Shana was about to question when the same red liquid slid down Fubuki's cheeks. _That was the last straw._ Scorching fire surrounded her body as her eyes darkened with a sharper glint of red, she cracked her knuckles and approached dangerously at her target. She was going to make a living hell out of him.

"I can explain everything!"

"Die."

~XOXOXOXO~

"He has a dislocated arm, a broken leg, broken ribs and a few broken bones. He also has a light concussion and he might suffer some memory lost, but anything other than that is fine. He needs a lot of rest and please make sure he takes his pills correctly according to his schedule."

"Thank you, Hayato-Sensei." Endou said, saying goodbye to the doctor.

"No problem. If there is anything new, please contact me."

"Hai!" The doctor left as Endou looked at Someoka. "Still want to defy her?"

Someoka lay on the bed, with his left arm bandaged around his neck, right leg hung up high and bandaged areas covered by the blanket. Someoka grunted and looked away.

"Shut up."


	4. Submission Refusal

**Akari: Okay, I might be rewriting everything. I'm sorry! {Rewritten} Not every chapter have OMAKEs, unless I want to.**

* * *

**You're not alone**

**Chapter 4: Submission Refusal**

"I wonder what the managers are going to make this time," Kabeyama said, sparkles surrounded his body.

"Really?" Endou asked, turning to the giant. "I heard that Fubuki is cooking."

"I hope it's something delicious!"

After waking up, Raimon headed for the dining hall, but before that, Shana took all of them for a tour around the school. They were wowed by the size and updated facilities. Hakuren had a high reputation in having all of the sports club advancing to the nationals and excels in education. Every court were found to be confined within stadiums due to heavy snowstorms and the dropping of temperature, but with this, the advantage were theirs because of able to practice daily within a safe shelter. The student population had been increasing at least twice every year and new clubs had been formed.

Shana even explained that there was a disturbing club and warned them to not get closer to them or even looked at them. The _FSF_ club - the _Fubuki Shirou Fan Club_ - was a club formed last year, earlier December when Fubuki defeated everyone during a match of him _alone_ against a team of exceptional players. It seemed that the fans were present during their practice match, that explains the loud 'Kyaa!'s.

Rounding a corner, the door opened as they entered. They were welcomed with a relaxing scent entering their systems. Fubuki, who was scooping out rice, stopped and turned, suppressing a laughter when Kabeyama drooled over the food. "You guys can have a seat." Everyone obeyed and took a seat, including the managers and Hakuren as Fubuki had already layout the trays of food on each respective seat. "I decided to handle the cooking this time, seeing that you're our guests. Today's special menu is berry bars, sweet butter's shrimp ceviche, chrissy's sweet n sour tomato salad and mango pudding."

Everyone dug in after swallowing a lump in their throats. The food was high class and well made with added seasoning, perfect ingredients with hinted of wild favour. The bread was oddly crispy and soft while the salad gave them coolness. The freshness of the shrimp in their mouths felt like being underwater as the pudding gave off a scenery of the wild life in the forest. Fubuki smiled and gladly gave Kabeyama and a few others seconds and strikingly, the extras had been consumed.

After a delicious meal, everyone headed down to the field when Fubuki had already promised that he would reveal the ingredients and procedure to the managers. Students dressed in their uniforms stopped and watched, others merely went for classes or hung out with their friends since school starts in an hour, might as well relaxed. At the far corner of the field, whispering broke out between two male students and they were in range for everyone to hear.

"Hey, isn't that the famous Raimon Junior High Soccer Club who won the Football Frontier?" the brunette of the two said.

His friend squinted his eyes slightly. "Heh… you're right. What are they doing here in Hakuren? Vacation?"

"I heard that they are the ones fighting the aliens and they actually had a practice match yesterday against Hakuren's soccer club. More importantly, isn't that _the_ Fubuki Shirou?"

"Yeah. He's even cuter up-close. I wish I could actually have a _decent _talk with him, at the very least. The only time when we met was when he greeted me a good morning last year. At that moment, oh my god! I was totally charmed! God, what I would do to have him!"

"Then go to hell!" Two fists connected with the back of their heads. They held their heads, groaning in pain.

"Oi! What was that for?!" The brunette screamed, turning back with his friend and was instantly met with petrifying violet eyes. "Shana-senpai…" Both of them jumped backwards, getting into their fighting stance. She cracked her knuckles and flexed her fingers in a wicked way that gave them goosebumps. "We're sorry!" And they sprinted to school. Shana gave a sigh as Raimon sweatdropped.

"Fubuki, what should we do now?" Endou asked.

Fubuki gave them an innocent smile and it baffled them. "Strip off your shirts."

"Eh… EHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Everyone stood in a line and was half naked with their upper body being bare. They protested the idea and refused to comply at first, until a glare from behind had their hands moving quickly, but Someoka decided to sit this one out and watched. Fubuki made his way to the first person at the starting point and throughly examined his body with his eyes slowly darting from upwards to downwards. "Kabeyama-kun, right? You lack stamina in your legs." Fubuki continued to the next person and pointed out their flaws and mistakes.

The routine went on the same as Shana decided to speak up. "Fubuki can see every capability of the body just by looking at it. He can tell the person's faults, speed, limit, flexibility and strengths of their separate body-parts. To put it simple, he can scan you throughly. I don't know much detail about it, but when he activates 'scan', he sees lines from different parts from the muscle he is concentrating on, with numbers and various icons indicating it's status on those lines."

"How is he doing that?" Ichinose asked.

"I don't know how or why, but he told me one evening when he was watching a soccer match, lines, numbers and icons abruptly appeared at anyone he concentrated on. He can deactivate and reactivate it at will, but plainly using it tires and hurts his eyes a lot."

"Something like that is ridiculous," Someoka retorted. "It must be a fluke. He must have study us during the practice match. How can someone suddenly sees numbers and icons, that's just plain stupid. I should warn you that we don't joke, we train hard during our practice. We didn't come here for some guy to randomly say whatever he wants and agree with him."

"Do you have a problem with that?" Shana enquired, sending a glare to him. "Why can't you accept the fact that someone could help with your goals? If you're thinking about your pride, then drop it. There's nothing wrong in being right or wrong, especially weak or strong. Soccer is focusing on teamwork and all you have done up 'till now is complain. No matter how strong your defense is, if your offense is weak, then it doesn't change the flow of the game. And no matter how strong your offense is, if your defense is weak, then there's no meaning and advantage you could achieve. The only system into creating a team which can beat Aliea Academy is through cooperation and teamwork."

"How the hell are we going to corporate with someone arrogant like you who thinks that you're the leader?!"

Fubuki went between them and weren't allowed any of them to get any closer to each other. "Both of you, calm down. There's no point in fighting over something like this." Shana's killing aura lessened down, but Someoka was still on his guard. Fubuki sighed, this wasn't going as plan at all. Who knew Raimon had a hot-headed guy like Someoka? "Fine. If you don't believe me. I'll demonstrate it through experience."

"Demonstrate it through experience?" Touko repeated. "What do you mean?"

"He means, " Shana interjected. "You guys should have a small match against Fubuki who would reveal out your mistakes for your eyes to see. How about that?"

The rest of the team traded each other worried looks when Someoka agreed while a volcano had just erupted behind him. His determination was seizing and no one had been intrigued with his decision apparently, but the purpose of the match serves as a great influence on everyone's abilities. That was the only legal reason anyone could provide for the mean time, actions are to be taken by someone and that someone was Fubuki alone who could do it for the benefit of the team.

* * *

Stretching and warm-ups were performed as the other side of the court having Fubuki doing light ones. Everyone still found it hard to believe that his small figure was able to control an entire team of monsters. His pale skin reflected by the tiny bits of light from the morning and slender arms being too little small for anyone's liking. Although his observant and coaching skills were no less than a national player, but would his physical movements and betrayed appearance break the opposing wall between them.

"Don't worry," Shana reassured, sitting down onto one of the bleachers with the managers. "He knows what he is doing. Don't underestimate him."

Glances travelled around and nods were given, they were to go full on out nonetheless. Someoka kept his gaze on the small teen at the other side of the field, who was juggling and controlling the ball executively with his head, chest and legs, preventing the ball from stopping. The ball smoothly glided along and obeyed each and every movement of it's owner as he observed from the corner of his eyes that they were ready.

With a smile played on his lips, the ball that was bouncing on his left knee landed on the ground as his assault began. Someoka was first up for the challenge and everyone held their breaths in the sidelines. Lines, numbers and icons, he could see everything. "Someoka Ryuugo, the hot-headed forward that jumps into action without observing the opponents. Your mind works hasty in actions and portable in mind. Impulsive is not very likely in soccer, especially those who knows how your actions are," Fubuki explained as he did a feint and evaded his attack, leaving an ill-tempered male behind.

His attention was Kidou next and both of them battled for the ball. Kidou knew he was toyed with by Fubuki's smile on him, he was sweating through his clothes while the latter was keeping the ball in possession without breaking a sweat. "Kidou Yuuto is the game maker, Raimon's command tower and executes amazing plays through strategies of yours by controlling the players with your wide field of vision. You're able to determine the opponents' potential and overcome it with a small amount of time by reading their movement patterns through a close-up encounter. In other words, as long as your area of eyesight is limited, meaning out of range, your sharpness reduce and your mind cannot interpret your next action or breakthroughs and not being able to give out orders, rendering the others useless."

Kidou grinned. "That's why the defenders were focused on marking me during the practice match yesterday. You're quite sly."

Fubuki's right leg brought the ball to his left and changed his rhythm in his speed, going a moment slower as Kidou took the bait. He did a turn to the sides and dribbled past him before whispering back, "Thank you for the compliment."

Ichinose gaped at his movements. If Kidou wasn't able to get past him, then what are the chances that he could? He shook all of those thoughts out and proceeded to persuade him. "Ichinose Kazuya, a genius japanese player who was chosen as a candidate player in America's Junior Team. A midfielder that is the keystone of Raimon who excels in dribbling and your ball control is exceptional. I have less to say about you, but you're more or less like Kidou-kun's observant eye. I've heard of the rumours, but I never knew you actually existed."

"Well, thank you for the commendation from you," Ichinose replied, trying to go for another steal. "I'm honoured that you're not looking down on me. I've too heard about you from Dylan and Mark. The captain of the _Kiseki no Sedai_ which have never lost a point to anyone and was written down in the history records as the youngest youth team to ever became the top in the world, defeating every existing team including pro-league players. I really wanted to go up against you after hearing it from them. I knew the chances were low, but now you're right in front of me."

Fubuki beamed. "I'm honoured by your rivalry, but…" He kicked the ball past Ichinose as it flew through the field in a shallow height. "…don't take me lightly," Fubuki's words rang in his ears as he turned and watched the ball maneuvered back to the left. Fubuki took it with grace and advanced forward.

"The ball changed it's course?!" Kidou exclaimed.

"That's not all he can do," Shana mumbled, a smirk adorned her lips.

"Domon Asuka. Although people would have mistaken you as a normal defender, but you act upon your instincts much rather than your mind," Fubuki said, dribbling passed Domon.

Domon returned a smile. "Really? I don't quite believe in those kind of hypothesis, but since it's from you, it'll do just fine."

Movement ahead retrieved his attention as Fubuki saw a rush of teal-net coming for him. "Kazemaru Ichirouta, known to be the fastest in the team and top at stealing the ball. Your stats are the highest in your heels, providing you to react faster than the message transmitting to your brain. Your toes provide more support in balance during your dash, allowing your worries less during the process." Fubuki accelerated as Kazemaru made a steal. Using his right foot, Fubuki did a big cut to the left, bringing the ball to his left, surprising Kazemaru as he did a reverse cut to the right after passing the teal-net.

Kazemaru was left frozen as everyone gasped at the movements. "Did he just do a swivel?"

Someoka ran ahead of Kazemaru, stopping by and said, "Kazemaru! Stop daydreaming! It must be a fluke!"

Kazemaru nodded out of his trance and chased after Fubuki with Someoka, but their distance kept increasing no matter how fast he ran. Fubuki had dribbled past Kurimatsu and Megane, all that's left was Kabeyama and Touko at defense. "Zaizen Touko and Kabeyama Heigorou, the double defense pair for Raimon. Your power solely focused on your upper body rather than your legs, but remember that your legs are the ones making the moves."

"I won't let you past!" Touko shouted. "_The Tower_!"

Kabeyama followed up. "_The Wall_!"

Fubuki evaded the lightning easily. Fubuki tapped the ball in with his right foot and out, he turned with his back facing Kabeyama. Using his left leg, he brought the ball to the right and turned once more, dribbling past Kabeyama who was unable to turn back after being distracted by his feint. The managers gasped, the only one left to defend the goal was Endou and him alone wasn't going to be enough to outsmart Fubuki.

"Endou Mamoru, captain of Raimon Junior High's Soccer Club. Your stats are quite impressive on your hands while that leaves your other parts average, but your movements are too slow." Before Endou knew it, the soccer ball flew between his legs and scored against the net. Everyone was left stunned as the silence dragged on with everyone slowly processing everything into their brains except Shana, who sat crossed legged with her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes closed in disapproval. "Never let your guard down." Endou raised his head, meeting grey eyes with his brown orbs.

"Quit joking around with us!" Fubuki turned around and stopped the ball with his leg. An enraged Someoka stood there as his teammates quickly ran over here, ready to stop whatever fight would occur.

Endou regained his posture and went in front of Fubuki, a frown formed on his lips at the striker. "Someoka, stop it."

"The match is over, his abilities are real," Kidou added, coming beside Endou.

"Someoka," Ichinose began, laying a hand on the striker's shoulder. "Isn't it time for you to acknowledge him?"

"Right! Fubuki isn't an enemy, he's a teammate and our friend," Endou pitched in.

Fury clashed his mind rapidly as he let a 'tsk' slipped. Why were his teammates protecting a blustering brat like him? Was it because he was strong and right about everything? No, he wouldn't let this kid get away with everything and brainwashed everyone into fantasy land. This was reality for god's damn sake! He roughly shook Ichinose's hand off from his shoulders and held back the urge to fight through them in order to settle a score with him. Someoka scoffed and walked off.

Fubuki gave a sigh and looked at the disappearing figure. _Maybe I overdid it?_

"Fubuki, you okay? Someoka is just… frustrated. He'll be back to himself once he gets use to you," Endou said. "The exact same thing happened to one of us before, but now he's…" Fubuki rose an eyebrow at Endou's pause. "…somewhere getting stronger before we reunite again. You'll get to meet him soon."

Fubuki nodded. "I'll be looking forward to meeting him soon! Otonashi-san."

"H-Hai!"

Fubuki gave a smile. "May I look at the video from Aliea Academy? Sorry for the trouble."

"No! It's fine," Haruna replied. She took out her recorder, clicked a few buttons and gave it to Fubuki. "What are you going to do with that?"

_The kickoff started with Someoka. They started taking short passes as they advanced forward until the ball was intercepted by Coral. Diam scored a goal with Aliea Academy taking the leading point in 30 seconds. But even with their efforts, Raimon was pushed back, passes were intentionally making contact with the opposing players. Before they knew it, the score was down to 10-0 in Gemini Storm's favour. Kidou finally discovered how to read their movements and passed it to a blond._

His eyes narrowed at a mop of platinum blond hair and…

He slammed the camera shut, eyes widened as his fingertips shook. His teammates startled and jumped from the sound.

"Fubuki-san?"

Fubuki handed her camera back after making sure that he hadn't broke it, mumbling an apology for mistreating her camera.

"Fubuki, what's wrong?" Domon asked, bending down and was at eye level with the teen.

Fubuki raised his head and flinched away as soon as another head came upon his view. "It's okay." He gave a smile and everyone immediately bought it except for a certain bluenette who was observing her friend. He stood up and walked past his teammates. "Go change back into your jerseys. Meet me at the back of the school after that, Shana can lead you while I'll make preparations."

* * *

"Wow… there's a ski slope behind the school building," Endou said, inspecting the snow covered slopes. The height made him dizzy and he turned to Fubuki. "Do we really need to snowboard here? Can't we at least go to a smaller one?"

Fubuki crossed his arms over his chest. "How many times do I need to repeat myself? Yes, you need to do this and this is the smallest there is in Hokkaido. During the internationals, the ski slopes are much more higher and steeper. You're lucky that Hakuren took the consideration of building a small one for everyone. Unless if you disapprove of this, I could take you to another one."

"Great! Where is it?"

"Mountains."

"I'll take this."

"Good."

"How will this help us?" Kazemaru asked. "And why are we doing the same training when we have our own faults?"

"Your body is in lack of speed. They are too stiff, resulting in your movements having to hesitate before executing it. When this occurs, your body balance is thrown off due to your body agreements and disagreements having to fight over their side. Mainly to say that your body doesn't follow your wishes according to the time given." A question mark popped onto Endou's head, having Fubuki sighed. "Of course it's possible to change it. You need to go faster. The more faster you go, your sense and sight would adapt to your surroundings and give you a better clear of the field. If you were to give me a choice, I would rather go with this," he picked up his ocean blue snowboard, designed with lines of white with a mix colour of grey to few of the areas. "Running is another way to work your problems, but since we don't know whether Gemini Storm is going to appear now or later, it's better to learn it the easy and fun way."

"I understand your explanation, but how is this suppose to change us," Kidou commented. "If you're intending us to move faster, how is snowboarding have an effect on our physical body?"

"No. Snowboarding is just for the fun, but it's a different case for Endou-kun."

"What do you mean? Then, isn't this training specially for Endou?"

"No," Fubuki reprimanded. "It's for all of you." He dropped his snowboard in front of him and with one swift movement, he jumped onto the snowboard and slipped his feet into the straps and everyone thought he was insane as he sled down the slope. "Let's become the wind!"

"Fubuki-kun! Your helmet!" Aki shrieked, holding up a forgotten headgear.

"Don't need!" Fubuki shouted back and continued his trial. Wind brushed against his small figure as a trail formed behind him, but quickly vanished when the surface had refilled the gaps. He did a back flip and an ollie with a blunt slide for the finishing event. "Guys, go for it!" Raimon noticed giant snowboards fell from the edges of the slopes and a few almost hit the smaller teen. He barely avoided the upcoming dangers as his performance revealed to be very flashy.

"Shouldn't we help him? He's struggling," Kurimatsu suggested.

"Don't lay a hand to help," came Shana's calm voice as she stood at the edge.

"But-"

"How many times do I have to say it? Stop worrying." Shana kept her gaze on the teen below. "Those aren't just lucky near death escapes, it's his doing."

"His doing?" Touko repeated.

Shana nodded. "Yeah. He intentionally stayed close while avoiding it. It means he have great control over his movements and balance. Coincidence doesn't happen more than thrice and you can see it for yourself, how his agile body and flexibility prevented him from making contact with the snowballs."

"You sure know a lot, Shana_-senpai_."

Shana lifted an eyebrow. "Shana_-senpai_? Why the sudden different name? I'm fourteen too, you know? Just call me Shana."

"But when those two students called you _senpai_, we thought you were in your third year," Haruna said.

"Those two? Just ignore all of them."

"All? You mean there is still more who calls you senpai?"

"Yeah," she replied bluntly. "Sayaka too. Believe it or not, Fubuki is the student council president."

"EH?!"

"Despite not being a senior or the wealthiest student, he was elected as the president of the student council. Ever since Fubuki took over the seat from our previous president, the school has been running quite well and it keeps growing. He is deeply respected and admired by his juniors and seniors for his athletic record and excels in his studies. In addition, the title and captain position of the _Kiseki no Sedai_ is a bonus. During critical situations, he always kept a straight face and solved it through controlled emotions for Hakuren's sake in their reputation. Then, the problems starts now. He might be adored by everyone, but some look at him in a different way."

"In a different way?" Endou asked, cocking his head to the side out of confusion.

"Fubuki attracts both genders, including males. That's why Sayaka and I participated during the student council nominations. I ended up as the vice-president while Sayaka being the secretary. Our only true motives were having to chase off any psychotic fans squirming around in radar. But I never expected that they'll start addressing us as higher-ups and calling us 'senpai' when they are the ones older. But it doesn't change a fact that they'll die once they're caught."

"Right…" Ichinose laughed awkwardly.

* * *

"So, just get the hang of it and our speed will increase?"

Fubuki nodded towards Kabeyama who was fidgeting his fingers. "Yeah. Just make sure your balance is still on your snowboard and avoid giant snowballs. That's all."

"Care to explain our achievements after doing this?" Kidou asked, putting on his safety gear.

Fubuki lifted a finger up in the air. "The wind." At cue, a soft breeze flew by, soothing everyone's hearts. "You'll understand more if you go through it. Remember? Experience is far more understandable than explaining, nee?" Fubuki playfully pushed Endou as he rolled down the edge.

"Someone, help me!"

Fubuki turned to them. "Now it's time for your turn." The first years cowered behind the trees.

"Either you willingly go or I'll give you a taste of my medicine," Shana threatened.

The first years exchanged looks and immediately jumped of the fringe.

* * *

Shana's fingers traced across the papers as another three stacks had been placed at the far end of her desk. She read it over and grabbed a pen to sign it. The routine resumed the same as she grabbed the next one, eyes focusing at every word written. "You can go ahead and head back since you're finished, I'll be right behind you," she said, eyes never leaving her priority.

Fubuki looked at her from the shelves. "It's okay. I wanted to stay here anyway. I still have to look through the activities planned for the month and the transfer papers. Plus, there is still the festival coming right up and letters asking for confirmation for their field trips. The submission forms are still left unsigned and the clubs are requesting to practice during the weekends because the nationals are right around the corner. Have the student's records been keyed into the computer?"

"Sayaka is taking care of that one." Shana stopped and looked up from her paper. "By the way, what do you think of Raimon?" Fubuki perked up from the question. "I mean, which one caught your attention? You seemed to be favouriting some of them."

"Well, some of them. Kidou-kun is like the puppeteer while Ichinose-kun's ball control is astounding. Endou-kun's state was pretty high when I checked on him."

Shana raised a brow. "That's all?"

"The only think I can say is, they have a strong determination and bravery. Even though they're losing, they still never gave up hope."

Shana dropped the pen and propped up her arm onto the table, resting her chin on her palm. "Heh… is rare for you to compliment on strangers. But isn't Endou a bit overconfident, saying stuff like _'I'll surely beat the _Kiseki no Sedai_'_ or _'everyone have their weak points, so it's not going to be that hard as long as I master this training'_. I heard that your former teammates have also been doing this."

"Well, we used to have a lot of trips together back then. We usually went to cold countries and pretty much enjoyed ourselves through snow sports."

"Mind if you justify your reasons on coming to Hakuren?"

He stopped. "All of them have went to different schools and everyone decided that our participation in matches are forbidden. We agreed on coaching our own team and let them battle in our stead. Everyone had made their choices in schools and of course, all of them insisted on me joining one of them, but it weren't be fair for me to continue clinging onto them for long. I thought maybe I would choose, until you came in and I followed you instead. In spite of that, Otou-san and Okaa-san were quite worried for me to travel all the way from Tokyo to Hokkaido, but I somehow managed to convince them with Onii-chan's help."

Shana gave off a smile. "Do whatever you want." She resumed her work after a few stretches to ease up her stiff shoulders.

Fubuki rearranged the black files in each row of the shelf and took out a blue one. He unfastened the buckle right across the casing and took out a small stack of papers. He sat down on one of the couches in the middle of the spacious room and set the casing onto the glass table. He began looking through the documents and stopped on one of them. A photo glued to the upper left corner with the student's personal information written. "Kizarato Ishi. Have you heard of him?"

Shana finished signing the final papers and stood up. "Kizarato Ishi? What a weird name. Don't know." She gathered the papers up according to their alphabet and made her way to an empty shelf and placed them neatly onto the top row. "What's wrong?"

Fubuki looked between papers and looked through them one at a time. "He's a transfer student and he wasn't down filling in the form. Only his name, gender and age were written down, but the others were left empty. And one of his records stated that people and teachers had saw him wandering around the school for quite some time. He's been skipping classes and haven't joined any clubs yet. His participation in sports is zero and failing grades."

Shana sat beside Fubuki. "Now that you mention it, most of the reports are complains from the teachers about a student disrupting classes and messing up the cafeteria by starting a food fight. It must be him, but I never saw him before. How does he look like?" She inched closer and found shoulder-length black hair and small matching black eyes. "What should we do about him? We can't let this go on any longer."

A knock from the door startled them as Sayaka entered. "Sorry for being late. The kids weren't let me go no matter what."

"It's okay," Shana replied. "We're just finishing up for today, but we can't ignore the complaints about a transfer student name Kizarato Ishi."

"Kizarato Ishi? Then, we need to inform his parents."

"Unfortunately, his background is unknown and students claimed that he lives alone. Let me see that," Shana asked. Fubuki complied and handed the paper to her.

_Name = _キザラトイシ

_Age = _十四

_Gender = _男

_Race = _悪魔

Their eyes widened. "Akuma…?" Sayaka read. This must be some sickening joke that he dared played a prank on them. Most importantly, why did he write something like that? How can people claimed themselves as demons when they're practically human inside out. Sayaka let out a strangled laugh. "It's just one of his jokes. Fubuki-kun, you should notify the principle tomorrow, this has gone on long enough. We cannot have rumours like these spread among Hakuren. Everyone might start panicking."

"You're right," Fubuki complied as he nodded. "I'll make an announcement tomorrow to hold a meeting-"

Shana's laptop screamed out as their mouths were parted and eyes widened in horror. Shana quickly looked up on the map and found two dots in a square. "They're at the soccer field, let's go!"

Upon arriving, Fubuki, Shana and Sayaka reduced their pace. The once snow covered ground tainted in red as the screaming ceased when she hit her limit. Her uniform was torn to treads as her limp form was held firmly against a slightly muscular male. His hands forcefully clutched at her shoulders with his mouth over her neck. Movement budged from his head as he finally pulled away with a ravishing breath. "Ah~ That was good. I haven't eaten for months."

The girl fell onto the ground with her eyes directly facing the trio. Fear. It was the only thing that associated with her eyes. Soulless eyes widened with terror. It wasn't a pretty sight. "What… have you… done?" Sayaka forced her words out.

He turned his head and revealed bloodshot eyes with a grin. He licked the remaining blood damped on his arm as his teeth yearned for more. Fubuki's knees gave out as he fell onto his knees. "Oh~ I was just eating." He wiped his mouth. "I never thought maidens could be this delicious," he eyed the twins carefully, but his gaze shifted to the boy on the ground. "But I prefer boys more. Especially the kind that attracts both genders." He licked his blood coated fingers, tongue slowly cleaning off the gore and disappearing into his mouth. "I'll make an exception and be gentle to you."

"You're Kizarato Ishi?" Shana asked, composing herself and retreated every last bit of her fear. "So it wasn't lie about you being a demon. And I thought I was messing with some brat here."

"Nee, why don't you hand him over and I'll let both of you go?" he suggested and took a step closer. "I'll just be needing one more meal to last until my hunger comes back again."

Sayaka snorted. "Over my dead body."

"Certainly I would happily grant that wish." Kizarato lunged forward and was instantly met with Shana's foot. He flew back with a groan. He sat upright, wiping blood and saliva off his mouth. "Protective, aren't you, over that boy? That means It would be more tastier devouring him in front of you girls."

The twins backed away slightly, blocking his view of Fubuki.

"Oi, oi, where are you looking?" It was true. Kizarato wasn't in front of them, rather he was behind. They turned back and were met with a taller figure. "Bingo~" he purred.

Shana stared at the demon, confusion and fear took over her. _Since when did he get behind us?_

"Goodbye." A force sent the duo flying backwards and crashed onto the ground few feet away.

"Shana! Sayaka!" Fubuki shouted as he got up to his feet. Kizarato turned back and used his claws to slash at Fubuki's arm. Fubuki yelped and grabbed a hold of his arm. Five long bloody gashes embellished his arm and it made him sick. He heard the girls shouting for him to run, but he wouldn't listen. He won't leave them behind and be sacrificed for his survival.

Kizarato tongued his claws. "That's right! Fear me! The louder you scream, the more I want you! Don't worry, once I'm done with you, I'll make sure to sent both of them to your place." He pounced onto Fubuki, pinning him down onto the ground by the shoulders with his legs restraining the younger teen. Fubuki struggled and tried to kneed him in the gut, but he couldn't wriggle out from his grip. Kizarato merely smirked and his mouth descended onto Fubuki's arm. His tongue latched out and began cleaning the blood from the slashes he made. His lips went north and leaned into the boy's ear. "Goodnight."

He bared his cat like fangs and dived down onto his throat.

* * *

**Akari: I'm leaving it here! Cliffhanger much. About the scan ability part, if you check my profile, I'm the current manager for my soccer club. I basically collects information and observes their patterns, strengths, personality, mistakes and talent. After that, I'll reviewed over the information I'd received and formed conclusions. Then, I'll tell the team everything. To put it simple, I might be able to predict your next move. I don't know if I'm good, but I was able to earn the title 'Spy' when people were describing me.****  
**

**The upper information is base on my observation and I don't know whether it was right or not. I gave Fubuki the ability to see everything with the eyes. At first, I thought maybe words would have appear in his scanning. Then, I thought maybe numbers are much more better and I decided to add icons.**


	5. Within The Core

**You're not alone**

**Chapter 5: Within The Core**

Fubuki squeezed his eyes tight as Kizarato drew closer with his whetted fangs. Cold breath fanning against his sensitive skin and the stinging in his arm. The icy cold ground that he was trapped on and his blood absorbed into the snow. Tears welled up in his half lidded eyes and miles away behind them were Shana and Sayaka forcing themselves into a run, but he knew by then he would have been eaten before they could stop this from happening.

Fubuki angled his head, earning a grunt of disapproval from the demon when his neck wasn't in sight. Kizarato retreated his fangs and removed the hand that had Fubuki's injured arm pinned down, his other hand still pinning his other arm down. Kizarato cupped his chin and was inches away from his face. "Scared, aren't you?" He turned Fubuki's head to the left, exposing bare skin. "Fine. I'll be more gentle." His tongue darted out and smeared saliva all over the exposed neck. He took his time enrapturing the teen below him and eventually, he gently bit and marked him. Fubuki gritted his teeth throughout the process of his ministrations to his neck. "There. Now continuing from before." His fangs protruded out and plunged his way down to his neck.

_"And one more thing, here! Just incase you need it! See you!"_

Fubuki forced his pinned hand to move and reached for his pocket, pulling out a perfume like container and Kizarato's was instantly met with orange. The demon pulled away and rubbed his eyes viciously with his arms, screaming out non-stop. Fubuki stood up weakly and gathered a smile, watching the demon thrashed around like a bull. "That's my line." He looked at the pepper spray. _I'm lucky that I kept you._ He never meant to use it because it was plain rude, but his life was at stake.

Fubuki finally realized that the pepper spray wasn't only for buying some time, it was an effective weapon too. Kizarato's eyeballs had melted and the liquid was doing the same for the rest of his body. Was demons frail against pepper sprays? Then one thought hit him. Pepper sprays burns your eyes, burns meant hot and hot meant fire. Fire was their weakness. Fire consumed the figure and disintegrated into ashes. Fubuki approached the pile of ashes and kneeled down, extending an arm and grabbed tiny bits of cinders with his thumb and index finger, rubbing them together and felt the rough chemicals brushed against his smooth skin.

Sayaka was proud that Fubuki had took up her advice on keeping it. Albeit it was moderately weird to use it on a demon. A shadow reared up from the sky as Sayaka looked up and eyes opened up in terror. "Fubuki-kun, behind you!"

Catching the shout, Fubuki turned his head when the sound of buzzing came from behind him and claws came into view. There was another one besides Kizarato and he was lying in wait for an opportunity, he was stupid for thinking that Kizarato would be dumb enough to attack alone. This one was in his actual true form, completed with claws, fangs, wings protruded from it's back and dark-purple skin tone.

"Fubuki!" Shana shrieked.

The demon had his claws out and swung it at the smaller teen. Blood spilled out and splattered across the snow as Fubuki fell back. Bones shattering sounded across the field and the air was filled with the scent of carbon.

Fubuki opened his eyes and gasped. The demon's fallen form lay inches away from him with the head being pierced by an arrow. His body twitched and disintegrated into dusts before fading away. Fubuki didn't know what happened and how did that arrow got there. He tried sitting up and was pushed back down by his shoulders. "Don't get up. You're wounded."

Fubuki's vision went up as he met pink orbs. Her pink hair draped behind her back down to her knees while her bangs were brushed behind her ear with a wide forehead. She wore the school's physical education shirt - a plain white shirt with a pair of shorts. A bow in one hand and a batch of arrows held by a quiver which was slung over her shoulders. "What are you doing here, Hanamae-san?"

"Saving you." She slung her bow over her right shoulder and kneeled down, slipping her arms under Fubuki in a cradle position while he pouted by her gesture. She flicked his forehead as he winced. "And I told you to call me by my first name, Sakura."

Fubuki rubbed his forehead. "Gomene, Sakura-san." Sakura gave a satisfying look and stood up while carrying him bridal style.

"Sakura!" Sayaka waved her hand as she called, running to them with Shana beside her. "What are you doing here?"

Sakura gave a warm smile. "I'll answer to that later. For now, let's head for a safer place."

* * *

"Ite!" Fubuki winced as water streamed down onto his arm and rinsed off the blood. Sakura closed the tap and took out a tiny container from her pocket. Opening the lid, she poured the content down on his arm, receiving another wince from him. The colourless fluid washed down onto the wound and the once black cuts began to gather into smoke. She quickly took a canister and swiped it across the air where the smoke was absorbed into it. She closed the lid and dumped it into her pocket. Sakura led Fubuki back to the couch and began bandaging his arm.

"That should do," Sakura said. "The paralysis should wear off in your arm. Your muscles would only witness some difficulties in your movements for awhile. Luckily the venom didn't spread all over your body."

"Arigatou, Sakura," Fubuki said, testing his arm carefully.

"What was that just now?" Sayaka asked. "Was that really a demon?"

Sakura nodded. "A wasp type where it'll paralyses humans and feed on them."

"Where did they come from?"

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't specifically have prove, but I believe that they come from…" She raised her head. "…another dimension."

"Another dimension?!" Again, Sayaka need another supernatural disaster interrupting her private life with her family. She wondered whether were they cursed to eternal bad luck and promptly consistently got involved in every none-existent matter in the world - was what she believed to be a fairy tale. If she found whoever was the one who did all these to them, she'll make sure he or she would go through hell before skinning whoever was it dead or alive.

Sakura nodded. "Portals have been opening all around the world and allowed the demons to pass through, but most of them were exorcised by the priestess and priests. That only resulted in angering their clansmen, so the attacks never decreases. In fact, it went up twice as much. So I suggests that all of you be careful from this day onward. I'm not a priestess so I can't possibly do much in Hokkaido, but as long as I have arrows and a bow, I'll kill them."

"What about the girl?" Fubuki asked from beside her. His wolf ears dropped while his tail had lost life in it. She knew that Fubuki was kind to be worried about others more than himself - even though they were strangers to each other, that was why he never left Shana and Sayaka alone and allowed himself to be eaten in their place.

Sakura ruffled his ears, casting a smile to him. "Gomene, Fubuki. She died from blood loss before we were able to reach her. So, it wasn't your fault. Cheer up. Besides, I was the one who was too slow in sensing his presence. I never thought that Hakuren would be a target. I should have been more cautious and that applies to all of you. When you see one, run. Don't fight back unless you have the upper hand, all right?"

"Wakata." Another thought struck Fubuki as he jolted his head up. "Then, what about her parents? What should I tell them?"

For once, Fubuki felt fear rose into him when her face took up a grim look. "Fubuki… you do realize that wasps go in groups to attack their preys, right?" Fubuki nodded slowly. "It's also the same with demon wasps, but they not only attack their preys. The scent that that girl gave off will be implanted into their systems and they will not be satisfy until…"

The screeching of tires went by and Fubuki peered out the window in the student council room. Lights flashed around with the colours of red and blue while sirens broke the ever so peaceful night. He knew that the gods were giving him a hint through the hectic streets below and he was afraid that his answer was right.

"…every last bit left on the plate is finish."

Fubuki widened his eyes and looked back. "That means…"

Sakura closed her eyes. "Her family should be dead by now."

* * *

Fubuki and Shana returned back to the ski slope the next morning. The team was practicing diligently and Someoka had even joined in too. One by one, they would notice his bandaged arm and asked what happened. The same answer was always given to them about tripping over a flight of stairs and managed to scratch his arm during the process. Endou and a few others had been completely convinced by his excuse while observant people like Kidou, Domon and Ichinose had decided to not pressed it further.

Someoka made it back up to the top of the slope and without looking, asked, "What happened to your arm?"

Fubuki gave him one of those looks, signified his change of nature. He thought that Someoka hated him that they weren't going to gather up the courage to talk to one and another because both of them thought the other hated the other. Did Endou said something to this striker? Did he finally acknowledged him as a friend or a teammate? Maybe time had changed him and he was back to his usual self? After all, Endou had told him that one of them had experienced the same thing and time had made them become good friends.

Fubuki was about to reply with the warmest smile he could muster up, then he stopped midway in his thoughts. Or maybe he was testing him? Someoka might be tricking him into his good side and laughed it out later. Fubuki wasn't going to let Someoka fooled him for being friendly without a single sorry for the deeds he had done and words he had said. After all, being around his former teammates a lot had rubbed off on him and being the student council president gave him pride, his pride was at stake if he let this guy make a fool out of him. No! He wasn't going to give in to his desires, he would fight back.

Fubuki turned his head away. "It's none of your business," he countered.

Someoka was ticked off. What did he do to deserve this kind treatment? All he did was asked whether he was okay and what happened. The others told him he fell down a flight of stairs and scratched his arm, he mentally spat and like hell was he going to believe that type of lame excuse?! How could people received five gashes from a flight of stairs and it was too coincident to have it only on one arm while the other was perfectly fine. And how the hell did that guy managed to have his entire body being fine without a bruise except from his injured arm?!

"What's with that sort of attitude you're giving me?! I was just asking!" He snapped and his teammates seemed to be fascinated by their argument.

_See. He reverted back to his usual self. I knew he was playing me. _"Don't shout. Classes are still on session."

"Then why are you still here!" It sounded more like a demand than a question. "Go to school for god damn's sake if you hate being here!"

"You have no privilege to order me around and I'm part of the student council so I have to tend to everything in the school. As a matter of fact, I'm having spare time to watch your growth progress. I did not request for your perspective, so please keep your mouth remain shut until further instructions are given. Your participation in training have earned a little respect from me, but for your ignorance at the beginning, I will make sure that you receive proper punishment."

"Wha-!"

"As the student council president of Hakuren, you have no objections in your choices, but to comply to every word I've said. Unless you want yourself to be banned from ever entering our school grounds and prohibited on ever playing soccer again, I suggests that you should not try deflecting my words."

_This kid…_ What was his deal? Seriously?!

Shana sweatdropped. _Fubuki, what are you thinking?_

* * *

"The hot atmosphere in this field today is enough to melt the snow! The emergency television airing is focused on Raimon Junior High versus Aliea Academy's Gemini Storm! The match of the century is truly about to begin!" Kakuma exclaimed through the microphone from the booth in the air. Cameras were quickly unloaded from the trucks by a mass of people and busted into the stadium - which was granted a permission from the student council. The entire student population sat by at the benches and seats provided with volunteers handing out water bottles and snacks. Cheerleaders danced at the sidelines for Raimon's victory and teachers were given front row seats - much to the dismay of the students.

Gemini Storm had went into their positions. Gorureo, Gemini Storm's goalkeeper, kept bragging about being able to stop a meteorite when some from the camera crew decided to interview them. Coral, as usual for the bluenette, had been smirking, but he'd literally snapped at the guy who questioned about his grazed cheek and marked forehead. Gigu was screaming at the crew members and doing it was his strong point, because he claimed that getting angry would help fired up his speed and power. The crew had laughed and said it was obvious because of his red face and red hair. Fubuki had pitied the camera crew after that, each of them were hit by a black soccer ball and thus preventing them from further interviewing the other members, but at least they weren't dead.

After yesterday's improvement and comprehending their body balance on a snowboard, Fubuki was surprised by their fast development and speed, especially Kazemaru who had ran faster and became the wind - was how Fubuki would describe. After that, Someoka demanded a match with Shana over the Ace Striker position and made an excuse about wanting to see how fast had he gotten. Certainly, he was indeed fast and was able to actually steal a ball from Shana, but she quickly recovered it back and made a shot into the goal. Fubuki thought that Someoka would fuss over it again, but Someoka in return, gave a smile and asked for a second chance. Shana complied to his wishes until he was satisfied when he got past her and made a goal with _Dragon Crash_.

"Fubuki, what do you see?" Hitomiko asked.

Fubuki activated scan and numbers appeared in his eyesight with a few icons. "It's just as you said. The main point of their play is speed. Their states have went up in their heels, but," he turned to Raimon, "ours too!" He turned back to Hitomiko with a smile. "Then, what shall we do now?"

Hitomiko understood his intentions through eye contact. "Shana will be in centre back," she announced. The team began complaining about using Shana's speed while Gemini Storm detested them for thinking that they were weak by going soft against them. "I didn't ask for your opinion."

"Guys! Do what coach said," Fubuki said.

"What?! Fubuki-san, you're taking her side?" Kurimatsu asked. "What about the training that you gave us about improving our speed so we can beat them? Without Shana-san to score, we don't stand a chance to beat them."

"Do you trust me?" Fubuki asked, locking eyes with everyone. "I know that this match is important. That's why, you guys have to believe in us."

"That's the case, stop complaining," Shana said, tying up her hair into a high ponytail with a red ribbon headband. "Kantoku is also aware of the priority on winning this match. You guys not only have to trust Fubuki and Kantoku, but also believe that Someoka would be able to score. Remember, I'm not your only striker in the team, everyone is! When you get the chance, shoot." The team nodded in understanding. "Let's go."

"Ah, here comes Shana. Raimon's new recruit of the Ace Striker position!" The television crew turned their attention from Shana to Fubuki from the sidelines. When Fubuki was on screen, the entire stadium broke into squeals and screams. Fubuki waved at the camera, increasing the volume of shouts and shrieks in the stadium. "What's this?! Fubuki, the captain of the _Kiseki no Sedai_ have joined Raimon as their manager!"

"What? Is that really true? If Fubuki is out travelling with them, I can't see him!"

"Baka! He'll be back soon! Because he's my Oji-sama!"

"Why would he want a bitch like you! He's better off with us!"

"Boys shouldn't interfere with Fubuki-sama's love life!"

"There's no restriction on letting the same gender fall in love! Aho!"

Annoyed by the comments from the crowd, Shana grabbed the microphone from the interviewer and the screen instantly broadcasted her terrifying glare, having boys screamed like girls and girls backed off out of uneasiness. "This is the vice-president from the student council and phones are hereby disallow until Sayaka, our secretary will have the power to pull out the restriction, but from now on, any electronic devises are banned! Wakata?" Her last question came out as a demand and the feared ones immediately nodded their heads.

"Now then! It's time for the kickoff!"

_Beep!_

Someoka passed the ball to Kidou and received back when he ran ahead. "We'll show you how much have we power up!"

Reize stood still and allowed Someoka to dash past him. He snapped his fingers and Someoka was easily marked by Pandora and Diam. Pandora made a steal as Someoka grunted. Pandora slipped past Raimon's defense easily, but hadn't saw the charge from beneath her feet when Shana did a sliding and stole the ball. Everything went accordingly the same way as before, whenever Gemini Storm was ready to score a goal, Shana would appear out of nowhere and steal it, passing it to her other teammates.

Reize was clearly frustrated by his teammates' performance. Having the ball stolen multiple of times weren't coincidental or innocent accidents. He scoffed when Kidou intercepted the ball from Gigu and the ball was then transferred to Ichinose who performed his famous _Flame Dance_ on Karon. That brat had somehow figured out Pandora's habit while goggle head was able to read their patterns, not to mention that their speed had increased during the past week and Shana intercepting his path on scoring.

_Beep!_

"The first half has ended with Raimon and Gemini Storm in a tie with the score 0-0! The second half starts with Raimon's kickoff and change of formation with Shana moving up from the defense line to a striker position with Someoka, while Gemini Storm has yet to attack when stealing the ball became a problem to them! Removing Shana from defense means trouble for Raimon if they allow Gemini storm to score a goal, but they decided to go for a full on offense! Will Raimon continue to outdo Aliea Academy and finally free us from the aliens wrath or will Gemini Storm overcome their difficulties and score?"

As soon as the ball was in sight, Reize splintered for the ball while Kazemaru noticed the latter was coming for him.

_"With Shana on defense, Aliea Academy's chance of scoring is low. Although our defense is high, we need to go for offense now. Shana will be scoring with Someoka-kun. Kabeyama-kun and Zaizen-san remains as defenders for Endou-kun. Kurimatsu-kun should head lower while Kazemaru-kun head higher in position." Fubuki turned to Kazemaru. "With your speed, you're the main role. Make sure you go all out." Kazemaru nodded. _

_"Fubuki-san! Are you sure we can pull through without Shana-san in defense?" _

_"Kurimatsu-kun, have more faith in Kabeyama-kun and Zaizen-san. You're one of the defenders too, right?"_

_"H-Hai!" _

_Fubuki nodded in acceptance and turned to everyone. "All of you should be accustom to their speed right now."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_Fubuki turned to Kabeyama with a smile. "You should be able to tell by now. The reason Kantoku had Shana in defense was for all of you to adapt to their speed. My training only helped improve your speed, but you need time to even up with Aliea Academy. For the second half, let's attack!"_

"_Shippuu Dash_!" In one swift moment, Reize lost sight of the said teen. He turned around only to have the ball distanced away from him.

Several defenders went to mark Kazemaru, but he managed to evade them and passed the ball. Seeing that on one was close enough to accept his pass, Reize dashed forward with a smirk. His vision immediately blurred with the colour of blue while a gust of wind swept past him. His eyes widened in surprised when Shana accepted the pass from Kazemaru instead of him. Everything felt slow to him, the moment where she appeared out of nowhere, her long ponytail swayed across the air, the ball on her feet and her defying excruciating gaze focused solely in front of her with none hesitation nor fear. "I _won't_ hand Fubuki over to you," she whispered before disappearing.

Reize stumbled backwards, landing onto the field. Never had he met those eyes. It made his entire body tensed up and shook violently. For the first time in his life, he'd saw a serpent within those eyes. Nothing could compare to how petrifying it was. The eyes that saw through him like he was nothing.

_Beep!_ "Goal! Raimon takes the leading point with Someoka's evolved _Dragon Crash_, _Wyvern Clash_! 1-0 in Raimon's favour!" The crowd cried louder from the announcement. The entire field of Raimon members gathered around Someoka who scored when Shana unexpectedly passed it to him.

"Fubuki-sama, you're amazing!"

"Fubu-chan, one more point!"

"Shirou-kun, knock them off!"

Nearly the entire field sweat-dropped. What's the deal with the fans these days? Brainwashed? Fubuki seemed to be waving to the camera again and a string of screeches and squeals roared around the arena like lions. Raimon dearly regretted not bringing any earmuffs and would have their eardrums burst. Fubuki wasn't fazed by the volume, or rather, he never once took noticed of it. _He's that dense?_ Everyone thought up the same three words circulating in their minds.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Silence fell the whole stadium. "This is it…" Kakuma murmured through the microphone, rendered speechless by the results. He began composing himself in a gentleman like manner, adjusting his tie that Hakuren's assigned commentator - until Kakuma took over for the time being because he was Raimon's personal soccer anchor - forced him to wear the suit as a token of respect toward Hakuren. Kakuma never resented his wishes and complied to his word. After all, the person that had sincerely asked him for a favour was an international announcer and heard to be well known because of having to present - not alone soccer, but also other various sports that requested his presence. "This is it! Raimon have finally won! Earth is saved! The score is down to 2-0 in Raimon's favour which Shana had scored the final goal with a combination work with Kidou on slipping past the defenses and fooling the goalkeeper into thinking that the ball was going to Ichinose, but Shana had scored when an opening was given! What magnificent teamwork!"

Raimon cried with joy and gave each other a bear hug. Shana, who was nearly crushed between her teammates, quickly stepped aside and avoided a hyper Endou, but she wasn't able to avoid the gentle hug that Fubuki lunged at her. She almost lost her balance and ended up doing a twirl to prevent them from falling. Another slam came to her other side and she was engulfed into a strangled hug by Fubuki and her twin who came hurtling awhile ago. "You guys did it!" Sayaka exclaimed in eagerness. Finally everything was over and done with. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Natsumi having to say a famous quote that ticked Reize off and found Coral glaring at the brunette.

"You guys don't know," Reize rasped and his once overconfident nature had twisted into fear. "The real terror of Aliea Academy. We're only the second rank team. Compared to Epsilon, we're…"

"Epsilon?" Sayaka released her hug and turned to Reize with a desperate look. "Second rank? What do you mean?" Raimon cheers had by now died down to listen to their one-sided conversation. Sayaka took a step forward. "Are you saying that there are still more of you?"

"We-"

"That's enough, Reize," a low demanding voice echoed and a cold chill ran up the first years' spines.

Black smoke with a hint of red, emerged and began edging into the field. The screens were clouded and the audience broke into screeches and screams from the discomfort. Fubuki and Shana had separated from their hug and were on their guard with Sayaka inspecting her surroundings. The smoke grew ticker and separated everyone from each other. "Fubuki!" Shana shouted and tried to reach for him when a layer of smoke went between them in mere seconds. The smoke slowly cleared up and Fubuki found everyone, some joining the other during the process, but Gemini Storm was gone. Shana raised her head and widened her eyes when her view traced to the back of Fubuki. "Fubuki! Behind you!"

He froze when she warned him and found similar breathing behind him with black smoke surfacing. The presence of a taller figure stood behind him and he turned only to be met with orange spheres, a divine grin sprawled across his face. Before Fubuki could run, Desarm forcefully grabbed his shoulder as Fubuki yelped. Raimon gasped as Fubuki began struggling for freedom, desperately trying to pry himself off from the strangled grip. Sometimes he wondered why he was completely vulnerable when the challenge wasn't soccer. Desarm's grip tightened into a choke hold, ceasing Fubuki's struggles and disabling his strength on running.

Desarm grinned when the smaller teen submitted into his hold. Fubuki took heavy breaths from the earlier torture as Desarm loosened up a bit. "Fubuki Shirou, Otou-san requests for your presence. I would very much like for you to cooperate with us, unless you want trouble?" Unbeknown to himself, he had unintentionally activated scan. Lines, numbers and icons appeared, but for some particular reason, it was… uncomfortable.

The closeness they were in and how Fubuki felt powered over by the aura admitting from the said teen. He never felt this close before to the power that gave the aliens the upper hand and his scan had drilled down into the very core. His body grew weak, he began swaying when Desarm had released him awhile ago. Black spots clouded his vision as he dropped his head slowly. Darkness slowly crept from each side of the screen. The last thing he'd saw was an extra line in red being added on Desarm's chest as a crystal shape glowed. Numbers and icons kept flashing in similar red materialized on the line.

"Fubuki!"

And he blacked out.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"The hot atmosphere in this field today is enough to melt the snow! The emergency television airing is focused on Raimon Junior High versus Aliea Academy's Gemini Storm! The match of the century is truly about to begin!" Kakuma exclaimed through the microphone from the booth in the air. Cameras were quickly unloaded from the trucks by a mass of people and busted into the stadium - which was granted a permission from the student council. The entire student population sat by at the benches and seats provided with volunteers handing out water bottles and snacks. Cheerleaders danced at the sidelines for Raimon's victory and teachers were given front row seats - much to the dismay of the students.

"By the way, where are they? They should be here by now," Kazemaru said, implying to Gemini Storm who was missing in action.

"Maybe they lost their way here?" Kabeyama asked.

Kazemaru rolled his eyes. "Kabeyama, they're aliens. How in the world can they lost their way here?"

Megane smirked, pushing up his glasses. "Or they are afraid of _the_ great Megane Kakeru!"

Ichinose waved his hand in disapproval. "I don't think that's the case."

A black soccer ball came crashing down onto the field as Gemini Storm appeared while Megane shrieked and hid behind Kabeyama who cowered behind Kidou.

"You guys sure got guts on being late for our match," Someoka growled.

Reize shook his hand. "Ah, sorry, sorry, we lost our way here."

Domon choked on his drink, coughing and hitting his chest to relieve the cough. "Seriously?!"

Reize pointed a thumb over his shoulder to Coral. "Blame it on him. Something went wrong with the teleportation and we got sent off into the middle of a desert. The next thing we knew, we were transported into the Amazon and piranhas nearly bit our butts out if it wasn't for Diam's quick thinking in killing them. Our third error was in the middle of a rainforest, we were practically targets for the monkeys on throwing their banana pills at us. Our last mistake was ending up in a region where people assumed us as witches and tried to tie us to a pole and burned us alive."

Everyone sweat-dropped. Did they seriously went through all that?

"You guys really have quite an… adventurous time," Natsumi said.

"At least we're still alive. Somehow," Karon stated, squeezing water out from his hair when they _literally_ landed into the waters of the Amazon.

"And, by the way," Reize began, turning to Fubuki and Shana.

"What?" Shana asked.

Cracks of wood and bricks fell down onto the pitch. "Your roof has a hole."

Everyone looked up and found a giant hole in the roof where the soccer ball had destroyed.

Fubuki whistled in awe from the sight. "Looks like our treasurer is going to freak from this."

"I think she already did," Shana corrected. "Sakura's responsible for the school's financial and including holes in roofs. Looks like the school's budget going down."

An arrow dangerously whizzed past Reize and stuck itself onto the ground while everyone peered at the scene.

"Speaking of the devil."


	6. Recollection Chronicles

**Akari: So basically, each chapter have maximum 5000+ to 6000+ or less or slightly more(I don't know). Some of the chapters will be the same and I will add '{Edited}' meaning those who have read it before can skip to the next, because the plot wasn't changed on that chapter. Chapter 7-16 are still in my pen drive for rewriting (or editing) and so sorry for being selfish in doing this.**

**The reason I'm rewriting it's because I've planned out the future events and the problem is: it doesn't suit the beginning that much. Some readers were confused by the sudden change of events so I decided to go into detail more and rewrite the story. There's a lot of important scenes added and I hope this won't ruin your mood or anything. Review and PM me your remarks about this decision I'm making(whether I'm doing something right or ridiculous). I'm sorry that you need to reread some of the scenes, but I don't mind if you want to skip reading these chapters and go to the new one like Chapter 17 or 18, just make sure you catch up on the story well and don't get confused. Any questions, just ask me. Anyway, this is {Rewritten].**

**P.S. Tangled Existence is making my brains tangle in vein. So yeah, I'm blur right now. So updating would be slower.**

* * *

**You're not alone**

**Chapter 6: Recollection Chronicles **

_Beep. Beep. Beep…_

Her fingers reached out and caressed the pale cheek. The heart monitor had lines bent upward to downward and remained in a steady pace of 80. At least he was alright, but she never trusted machines, especially those which plays perfectly in movies; giving viewers suspense of having characters die or revive back after some touching moments interacting with the other main or minor; stories climax with the lines pulling straight instead of twists and turns.

Having second thoughts about it, she leaned down and pressed her ear against his chest. It was beating normally with the rise and fall of his chest. That set her mind at ease, for now. A moment later, she jolted up from his chest and shook her head involuntarily, face twisted in a weird manner from her actions. Why would she do something like that? Of course he was alive, dammit! Her free hand reached out and stationed onto his. She froze when the gesture had made the boy's hand twitched.

Fubuki squeezed his eyes tight before taking his time in opening them. Light struck his view as he slowly adjusted to the brightness and was met with emotionless violet eyes with slightly parted lips. Fubuki could tell she was surprised even though her face betrayed her emotions. "Shana…" he murmured as Shana retreated her hand from his cheek, but left her other hand on his. Immediately, he felt a mop of black hair lifted from the bed, sleepy half-lidded darker black orbs turned to him. "Sayaka…"

Sayaka widened her eyes and abruptly crashed into Fubuki in a tight hug. "Thank goodness! Kami-sama. I thought something happened to you when you fainted."

Fubuki's eyes darted to Sayaka. "Fainted…?"

Sayaka released him and fell back to her seat. "You don't remember? You fainted moments after Desarm freed you." She pouted. "You nearly have me at the edge there."

Fubuki nodded, assuming Desarm was the alien who tried to capture him. He turned to Shana, pondering about her silence, but relaxed when she returned a smile and gave a squeeze. Fubuki tried sitting up with Shana and Sayaka's help, situating the pillow behind his back as he leaned into it while the covers were pulled down onto his lap. He outstretched an arm and observed the sleeves of his yukata were pure white. It had been a long time since he had even seen a hospital after the incident a few months back. The familiar feeling of the fabric wrapped around his body brings back nostalgic, yet painful memories. "Where are the others?"

"They are in the waiting room."

"They're still not back to the caravan yet?"

Sayaka smiled. "Hitomiko-kantoku is dealing with something important and left to attend something. Most of them are in the living room. Kabeyama-kun and Kurimatsu-kun are probably roaming around the hospital for vending machines because hospital food irked them. Since Kantoku is not available, Kidou-kun was the only one who could understand any of this matter, so he followed Hayato-sensei to discuss about your condition. The others wanted to join us, but Hayato-sensei informed us that the air would suffocate you if too many people occupied the room."

"I see," Fubuki said, turning back to his lap. "What happened after I... collapsed?"

"Epsilon-" Fubuki perked up from the name, "-Aliea Academy's first rank team, had proclaimed to exile Gemini Storm and disappeared." Shana sighed when Fubuki silently asked about how did Desarm took it when he fainted. "He wasn't fazed by it and simply said he would retreat."

"Ah! Fubuki, you're awake!" Endou exclaimed, entering the ward with everyone else trailing behind. Fubuki nodded in greeting.

"Ah… I knew you were alright! Man, you nearly gave us a heart attack when you collapsed," Domon said, ruffling the said teen's hair while Fubuki's ears relaxed to the gesture. "But seriously, what did he do to have you down on the spot?"

"Fubuki-kun must have his instincts react to Desarm out of fear, thus concluding his shutdown after Desarm's treatment towards him," Megane stated, fixing his glasses. "Of course! The great Megane will teach you courage and-"

"Shut it, _four eyes_."

"What did you say?!" he shrieked at Shana.

"I said… _shut it_," Shana growled, turning back and glared at Megane who shrunk back down. She turned back to Fubuki and gave a light squeeze on his hand. "What happened?"

Fubuki sat unmoved by her eyes, his face darkened and it didn't go unnoticed from everyone. How should he explain it? "I'm quite tired and I bet everyone is, let's go to sleep."

"Spill it," Shana hissed, grabbing onto his arm and giving him the demanding look that intimidated him.

He flinched and Raimon found it quite intrigued that Shana had used that look on Fubuki, but he was special that she sealed her glare and trapped the beast within her. Shana hadn't used that look in awhile now. As soon as she retracted her hand when she read his look, Fubuki started fidgeting his fingers. He thought he could buy some time and make her forget about everything until he would find the right words to explain or maybe Aliea Academy could be over before then, but he sighed and gave up. He didn't know why he was afraid to explain. It was easy as abc, just described what you saw before you collapsed. _As if_! Before he knew it, his fidgeting became nervous as he spoke, "Aliea Academy aren't ordinary aliens."

"_What_!?" Someoka spat. "Are you _crazy_?!"

"Someoka," Kidou warned, suddenly appearing beside the striker who flinched in return.

"Kidou! What did Sensei said?" Endou asked.

Kidou crossed his arms around his chest. "He should be fine, but refrain from shouting. Wolf hearing is the most acute of a wolf's senses, so detecting sound waves when we're speaking will be easy. At his current state, you can say that his ears are unconsciously charged on, even whispers would sound to him like you're talking, so shouting would injure his eardrum. Go on."

Fubuki nodded. "Shana should have already explained to you about my eyes, right?" Not waiting for them to reply, he covered one eye with a palm and said, "My scan developed when I was watching a match with my former teammates during the preliminary rounds of our first World Cup we entered. I was able to tell the states from every muscle points and I've been doing it during the match with Gemini Storm, but I've never gone anywhere nearer to them and inspected them properly." Retracting his hand, he studied his palm and lowered his gaze. "Back there, when I was close enough. Without knowing, I activated scan."

"And?"

"Another line was added to his chest with numbers and icons flashing in red, way more different than the usual. At that awareness, a crystal glowed light-purple from beneath his shirt. Before ever being close to Desarm, his states were high in every muscle joint. But it was different when I checked him up-close. His states were lower than previously inspected from a distance, his weaknesses had somehow increased with a few openings and the icons that appeared perfect awhile ago went down. The crystal must have strengthened them twice as much and erased their flaws. In fact, without the presence of the crystal, their states - including Gemini storm, are human."

The whole room gaped at Fubuki with opened jaws. Now, they must have thought he was crazy. Aliea Academy being human? Was that even possible? After all they did to the schools in Japan, how could they still be consider humans?

Megane laughed, rubbing his stomach as tears brimming in his eyes. "Good joke, Fubuki-kun!" He straightened himself up and pushed his glasses up out of habit. "But I'm afraid you're wrong. If that were the case, your eyes must have gone whack by your exhaustion."

What everyone thought was he smiling and agreeing, instead he frowned and casted his gaze away. The sadness in his eyes never went unnoticed from Raimon except for Megane who was busy explaining the errors in Fubuki's theory. "You don't trust me?" He cut Megane off when his blabbering had went too far. "I didn't said all of you have to believe what I say. I'm just answering Shana's question, that's all. Sorry, but…" He readjusted his pillow onto his bed and lay down on the other side, his back facing everyone as he pulled the covers over his body. "I'm a bit tired. I'll be taking a nap," he said curtly.

"Oh… Okay," Endou replied awkwardly, exiting the room with everyone.

As soon as they were out of the ward, Someoka stopped Megane from advancing forward. "Don't you think you went a little too far?"

Megane rose a brow. "Too far?" He fixed his glasses and replied, "I'm merely stating the obvious. And Someoka-kun, since when have you develop a heart into defending him?"

Someoka backed away and sweat-dropped from the gesture. "I'm just saying what I think is true."

"But I don't think that that is even possible. Aliens being humans? No way!" Megane looked at the door suspiciously. "Unless Fubuki-kun is working for Aliea Academy. He might be a spy."

"Oi, Megane! You don't have to go that far," Endou said, grabbing a hold of Megane's shoulder as Kazemaru nodded in agreement.

Megane turned around and shook of his hand. "Now Endou-kun and Kazemaru-kun, I understand both of you want to defend him, but-"

A butter knife whizzed past him and imbedded into the wall behind him. They looked at the knife imbedded into the wall and turned to Shana who was glaring at Megane. On the other hand, Sayaka held a tray in her arms with unfinished dinner and a missing butter knife. Fubuki must have denied the hospital food when she brought it to him. Megane shrunk back from Shana's glare and reminded himself not to fight back unless he wanted his life to end. "Let's go, Sayaka," Shana said, turning as she made her way to the elevator with Sayaka tailing behind.

When the duo were behind closed doors, Sayaka asked, "Don't you think you were a little too hard on him?"

Shana snorted. "Speak for yourself. If I hadn't did that, his head would have been off by then and I don't think I want my twin turn in for questioning, right?"

Sayaka smiled. "Nothing less from you, always been able to predict my movements." She brought her hand from her back and under the light from the lift, revealed a deadly gleaming edge of a blade with the ends met in a pointed needle. "Looks like you won."

Shana rolled her eyes and frowned. "Besides, where did you get a dagger like that?"

"Let's just say, a gracious gardener just so happens to lend it to me."

"Gracious gardener, my ass! You must have bought it!"

"Ara~ Don't judge your cute, innocent imouto."

"That doesn't sound right at all."

You just couldn't mix 'cute' and 'innocent' with Sayaka.

* * *

That night, Fubuki was discharged from the hospital and the twins came to pick him, making sure that Epsilon didn't plan on kidnapping Fubuki when he was still vulnerable. As they strolled, Shana and Sayaka kept quiet, still thinking that Fubuki was a little upset about the insult from Megane. "Don't worry," Fubuki spoke, frightening the two. "I'm not upset at all. It's Megane-kun's decision if he wants to or not, but that doesn't mean I'll be resenting my ability and instinct. I'm sticking through 'till the end, I know what I saw and I won't force anyone to believe me, I'm just taking a precaution."

Shana was taken back at first, she let out a small smile, reached out a hand and ruffled his ears. "You know we will always believe you."

Fubuki lowered his head, smiling. "Arigatou."

"Fubuki-san."

Fubuki turned to Sayaka. "Yes?"

"That wasn't me," Sayaka replied, suspicion and anxiety in her eyes.

Alerted by her warning, they formed a triangle with their backs pressed against each other. Nothing. They stared off into space with nothing in sight, but to depend on their hearing for the voice. Under this darkness of the night, it was impossible to visualize anyone would be walking around with the dropped of temperature. Especially if it had fever people walking around, they would have spotted anyone around, but the streets were dead silence. The moon peered out from the clouds and slowly, shoes crept up from their vision and found a boy about a few years younger than them standing directly in front of them. The trio jumped back, startled out of their wits while Sayaka let out a scream.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sayaka demanded, blushing from the embarrassment of being frightened like a little child. "Don't just say something and then turned up in front of us like that! You moron!"

But even with Sayaka shouting with the top of her lungs, the figure never budged nor made any movements and it began to freak them out. What if he was another demon? A stronger one, perhaps? To their surprise, he hugged Fubuki. Fubuki tried to pry away at first, fearing that this boy was another demon that was playing mind games with them, but he stopped when he heard sobs and felt his shirt getting wet. Out of instinct, Fubuki's hand caressed his brown hair and a sad smile formed. This boy looked very familiar and he felt the need to comfort him from whatever it was. He wasn't a demon, but a boy in need for comfort.

Fubuki pulled away with his hands on the boy's shoulders. "What happened? How did you know my name?"

The boy wiped his tears away. "Onee-chan is a student in Hakuren Junior High."

Fubuki's eyes widened and he knew what the boy meant and so did the twins.

"She was a senior… and she told me… a lot about you. That you were amazing when you were elected as the student council president even though you were a freshman. She said you were kind, honest and she wanted to meet you, a few days ago, but… but… she never came back after that. I got worried and went out to find her, Otou-san and Okaa-san were shouting for me to come back that it was dangerous, but I ignored them and went to Hakuren, only… only… to find her sleeping in red snow…! I tried shaking her, but she won't wake up! The only thing I got in response was her eyes still opened…! I went back to tell Otou-san and Okaa-san and… they were the same!"

A pang of hurt hit Fubuki in the chest while Shana and Sayaka offered sad faces.

"And I realized they were dead… I was alone… No one came… I was all on my own…"

"Shh…" Fubuki dropped onto his knees, wrapped his arms around his head and buried him into his chest as he continued to cry out. "It's alright… Everything's alright… You're not alone now." Fubuki felt guilty for not arriving faster to the scene and it was very unfortunate that the girl's little brother to experience all of this at such a young age. His parents might have been attacked by a swarm of them and weren't survived. They weren't related, but…

_This feeling… It's familiar..._

* * *

"Looks like you're really leaving," Sayaka said.

Fubuki nodded with a smile. "We'll be back after Aliea Academy is defeated. How is…" he trailed off.

"Don't worry. I'll be looking after him from now, he's not a little kid anymore, he's a sixth grader. He'll be living in the orphanage from now on."

Fubuki sighed. "I hope it's not too much trouble."

"It's not! The kids love him! Well, not as much as you."

Fubuki let out a small laugh. "Guess so."

Remembering something, she began rummaging through her bag. "I've done a little research on him and his sister. Kanto Hirai and her little brother, Yorito. Apparently, she was part of the photography club and aimed to be a professional photographer." She took out a book and handed it to him. "Here."

"What's this?" Fubuki took it and found the book extraordinary. With a red hard cover adorned the many pages of writing, the name 'Kanto Hirai' carved messily onto the front cover, but what enchanted him was the bloodshot ribbon wrapped around the thick book, enclosing it from ever unlocking. He tried prying the ribbon opened, but it wasn't doing anything. He gave a confused look and held the book up. "Why won't it open? And how can a single ribbon prevented harm to it?"

Sayaka shrugged. "I don't know. Before Hirai-san's death, she told Yorito everything she wanted to tell you as a precaution that something might happened to her before she could tell you, she entrusted the message to her brother and everything is written inside her journal. She said it might be helpful to you in the future. It will open in your time of need."

Fubuki gave it a thought for a moment before smiling. "Arigatou."

"Sayaka," Shana said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Be careful."

Annoyingly, she shook her hand off. "I don't need you to tell me that. I'm capable of defending against those brats. If things come to worst, I'm not alone. She's beside me."

Shana nodded.

"Fubuki! Shana! We're leaving!" Endou shouted.

"You guys better go. They're waiting," Sayaka said.

"Before that." Fubuki took out a ribbon and gave it to Sayaka.

Sayaka took it. "A ribbon?"

"You love the colour of the sun when it was setting, right? You did mentioned that it was unfair that I've only given to Shana one of these and you were quite pissed that I'd never treated you the same as her."

Shana whistled in awe. "Looks like you were jealous."

Sayak snarled. "Very funny. Whatever, I'll take it." She tied it into her hair as Shana smiled at her. "Looks like we're really twins now."

"Aren't we already?"

"Guess so."

* * *

"Kyoto was attacked without a match?" Endou asked. After Fubuki was discharged from the hospital a day after, all of them were confused on where their next destination were. Until Hitomiko showed up out of nowhere and informed them about an advance notice of attack from Epsilon in one of the schools in Kyoto. The warning was given the day when Fubuki was admitted to the hospital.

Hitomiko nodded. "When Epsilon appeared in Manyuuji to declare a match against them, the soccer club wasn't present at that time and out of anger, Epsilon destroyed a part of the school. Unlike Gemini Storm who attacks school without discrimination, Epsilon sets their sights on hidden schools that seem worthy of competition. If we defeat Epsilon, we may be able to figure out what Aliea Academy really wants and the benefit they get from getting Fubuki-kun. We'll be departing soon, be prepare for it." And with that, she left without a word.

"Manyuuji Junior High? I've never heard of them before," Kazemaru piped up. "If I remember, they never entered the Football Frontier. If what Kantoku said was true, they must be strong."

"The school motto for Manyuuji Junior High is 'enhance the mind and body', which is why heir soccer club doesn't participate in tournaments," Fubuki said, standing up, finishing his water bottle and exposed of it through a bin by throwing it with accuracy about ten feet away.

"Eh? Fubuki-san, how do you know about them?" Haruna asked as everyone looked at Fubuki.

Fubuki smiled. "Manyuuji Junior High was Kiseki no Sedai's first opponent in a practice match back when we just formed a team. Through a strict training regime that toughens heir bodies and sharpens their minds, Manyuuji's soccer is the best of the best through speed and power. The entire team was made out of first years, but they probably graduated by now into high school."

"Aliea Academy, the disappearance of Kageyama and a black soccer ball. All I can think is that these three things are connected, Prime Minister. What is it they told you? What are they really after?" Detective Onigawara said as he kept pressuring the Zaizen Sousuke for answers who in return, ignored his fit. Knowing that the man before him wasn't going to be of any help to him, he stood up tall with a straight face. "Just so you know, I've received another case regarding Raimon."

Zaizen perked up from his desk, seemingly interested in his information. "And?"

"One of their managers, Fubuki Shirou, is targeted by Aliea Academy."

"Targeted?"

"That's right. If you don't answer my questions earlier, more people would suffer just the same fate, but you were lucky that they released you without a single scratch. Think it over. The sooner this is over, the better it will get."

Zaizen hesitated and swallowed a lump in his throat. "I can't tell you that. Not now."

"I see. Then you leave me no choice. I'll arrest the people who kidnapped you and ask them directly. Until we meet again." He flashed a disappointed look and left.

* * *

Raimon approached Manyuuji with policemen restricting area from entering. Officers were holding back non-invited visitors and parents who were desperately trying to see their children. All the students were prohibited to leave and resumed their studies as usual, but after seeing the news that the school was under attack, their parents and relatives must have went into a panic and decided that pulling them out would be a good idea out of safety.

Officer Kenzaki, second in command and in charged of relaying orders to the lower ranks. Orders were given to hold the parents back and hampered anyone from entering and leaving. It was tough, having to persuade everyone to leave their children in the hands of the principle, but that only piped up the crowd to barge in. Since yesterday, a few of them had tried charging through and taking down the security, but fell miserably because of difference in numbers. Some disobedient students that weren't complied to the principle's announcement had tried escaping by sneaking out, but officers were stationed around the school to prevent that from happening. So basically, there wasn't anyway in or out through him, unless the orders were changed by his superior.

He looked up to her as a senior because of her bravery and intelligence, but she was childish and was still single after all these years. Yet, she was undoubtedly beautiful and obsessed with keeping 'hot' boys updated. He usually tagged along with her and they both sticked together like leeches, like partners, but that meant that he often had to listen to her rents about models, singers, movies and so on about the celebrity life in the outside world.

Finding a group of middle schoolers in similar jerseys, three girls in their uniforms, a tall woman tailing behind and a white haired boy in casual wear. He sidestepped in their way, earning looks of disapproval from them. Judging from their choice of clothing, he knew they were athletes - a team of them and the girls were probably the managers while the woman was their coach. Great… Looks like he's going to make enemies out of them, oh what luck.

"Outsides are not allow in this area."

"We're needed to meet the coach of Manyuuji's soccer club," Hitomiko informed, crossing her arms over her chest. "If you would please excuse us, we are in a hurry."

"I'm sorry, but we never received any orders or information about your team's arrival. If you still insists on meeting him, you will have to wait until the area clears. If we let you pass, your act of rebellion will only worsen our position on pampering the crowd further."

"You don't understand," Hitomiko argued. "This is an emergency!"

"In spite of that, I will not allow anyone to gain access into the grounds. Our-"

"Kenzaki, let them pass," a voice, hoarse and painfully sounds too low, requested. He rose an eyebrow on her as she narrowed her eyes at him in an attempt to make sure he was listening. "The coach of Manyuuji's soccer club have informed me before hand that we would be expecting a visitor."

_"Nanami." Said commander turned at the mentioned of her name. "Someone will be coming soon. Please grant him authorization in entering our grounds."_

_"Oh. Do what this person will be of benefit for you?" Nanami questioned. "Have he mentioned what time will he be arriving?"_

_"I have no idea."_

_"And you believe this… person will come? Why is that?" She knew better then to question his judgement. Years had they been friends have her knowing this old man's way of requesting odd favours from her, but she respected him highly like a father. Whenever she was faced with grief and stress, the first person on the list that she'll turn to would be this sage. This man understood the world far more better than anyone she knew and he thinks greatly in nature._

_He smiled. "Your inquisitiveness will be answered when the time comes."_

_"Very well."_

_"Besides," he added, "he promised me some tea."_

_Nanami sweat-dropped. "I see…"_

"He said I would know him, but I never had expected to think that it will be you." She gazed at Fubuki. "To think that you of all people will be visiting this place. _Fubuki Shirou_."

A knowing smile appeared on his face. "Looks like he hasn't changed yet. I was wondering how he was doing these past few years, but it seems that my concerns have gone to waste. Is he here?"

"Yes, he is. You will be meeting him later, he is attending to some business for now."

"Ah, I see."

Raimon was led inside by Fubuki who knew the path perfectly. They climbed a stone path where people used to do the same for shrines. At the top, they were met with a japanese shrine gate and found the school to be less expecting. Mostly red and wood adorned the entire place with a massive hole in the middle of the grounds. A part of the school building was destroyed and distorted. Fellow students that strolled past the place frightened their hearts as they recalled the events involving Epsilon. Luckily for the hole, they weren't the centre of attention and it helped to avoid any trouble with anyone for now, considering that outsiders weren't permitted in.

As they walked, Fubuki and Shana decided to hang behind and observed the scenery. Suddenly, Fubuki's ears twitched.

"Something wrong?" Shana asked.

Fubuki nodded. "I'll be taking a little detour, go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Nodding, Shana walked off. She didn't question why, but she knew that they weren't be separated for that long.

* * *

After wiping the floorboard cleaned and spotless, he took a short rest. Sliding down from one of the pillars, he leaned his back onto the pole, closing his eyes and allowed a short nap to fuse him. He wondered what was his next assignment going to be. Cleaning? Gardening? Moving? He looked at the abandoned cloth beside him, dirtied, wrinkled and out of shape with torn fabric holding it in one place. The bucket wasn't anything different at all with rusted metal embracing the soup. "First they made me do ground maintenance, and now it's mopping floors. Why am I the only one who's not allowed to train?"

His ears pricked from oncoming footsteps, rather noisy and uneven. Kicking the bucket and the cloth into a bush, he rounded a corner and hit inside. Scrambling to the wall, he found the hole he made years ago by inclination. In order to see everything and discover the truth, he made the hole in need of spying and plotting against anyone that made a fool out of him. He wanted his life to be filled with anything but betrayal. He peeked through the hole, quietly adjusting his position into a pleasant one.

A brunette led a group dressed in jerseys of blue lightning marks and yellow. He sat back down and said, "Don't scare me like that." The lightning mark reminded him of the team that participated in the recent Football Frontier, but some of the members were new. "Aren't those guys the ones with the Football Frontier championship? What are they doing here in Manyuuji?"

He once again glanced through the gap and saw a girl with freed long blue hair cascading over shoulders until her knees and a red ribbon in contrast of her hair. Her stoic expression kept ahead and he hated to admit it, but her features could consider elegant. Without knowing it, his objective of thinking was staring at him intently with piercing blue eyes as he flinched away and pressed his back against the wall. "What was that? And to think that I thought she was pretty…" he whined. "How did she know I was here?"

An idea instantly crossed his mind and he grinned. Grabbing the bottle from the bushes and spreading it around an area, he hid back in his hiding spot and watched. Sure they were champions and all, but that didn't mean they could just trespassed into their grounds and slipped past the securities that easily.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think, pranking them!" Wait, no one but him was here, then who was he talking to? He screeched when he bumped into someone behind him and scrambled into the corner of the room, facing his ghostly companion. Then he soon realized that it was just another boy. Grunting from the embarrassment earlier, he made his way back to the gap. "What are you doing here? You nearly gave me a heart attack and how do you know I was in here?"

"I heard you."

"You heard me? Never mind that, keep your voice down and duck," he hissed and hauled Fubuki down who yelped from his actions.

"Seriously, what-"

"Shh!"

"Do you think that that is the soccer club?" Endou's voice rang. "It must be! Let's go!" Footsteps pounded across the floorboards as Fubuki leaned in closer to get a better view at what was going on. Earlier, this kid mentioned about pranking, but the question was: _what was the prank?_ In the orphanage, the children usually set up pranks on their daily routine to lighten up the day and it worked. At corners, they would jump out and frighten you. So, were they doing the same thing or more?

He was dragged out from the room by the small child and hid behind a corner. The other snickered as the hyperactive captain of the team closed in and Fubuki was prepared to see what this kid had plans for his current teammates. He wasn't sure about a fourteen year old - maybe younger - be able to pull out a prank where little kids does it easier through their tiny frames, but hearing the constant rents from his brother and former teammates - including his current guardians - about being short and he wouldn't change much in the future, maybe it implied the same with him.

Fubuki blinked.

Shana shook her head in disapproval.

The managers and Kidou stood beside the older twin and stared down at them.

One minute ago, they were running with their lungs suffocating, now, they were sprawled all over the floor in preternatural postures that resulted in everyone's sweat-dropped.

"Oh, Fubuki, there you are," Shana said, approaching him while ignoring a flailing Megane. "Where have you been? Although I trust your wisdom of wondering around, it still worries me that Aliea Academy is targeting you."

"About that…"

"I actually heard it crunch. I heard it crunch!"

Shana tsked. "He's still alive?"

Fubuki managed to crack a smile. "Shana…" She didn't mean that literally and Fubuki knew. Her threats and abusive remarks have been fending off most people, but that was due to his safety. Albeit he felt a nagging feeling that she did.

"Why is this the only part of the floor that's slippery?" Touko asked, irritated and humiliated by few seconds ago's occurrence. After a little investigating on the area, Aki declared that it was wax. "Wax? At least someone could have put up a sign or something, it's dangerous that people didn't notice it, but why only this spot? Did someone accidentally spilled it?"

"I doubt that anyone would wax a wooden floorboard and not to mention that the wax should have been dried out hours ago with lessons going on," Kidou said impassively, knotting his eyebrows together. "It must be a set-up."

A distorted laughter had their heads turning out into the lawn. Emerald green colorized the leaves as birds sang in silence and rustling from one of the bushes that took up most of the space. Two dark blueish purple spikes popped up on each side and orange-lighted yellow purportedly focused his eyes on them and it freaked them out into a whole new level. Kabeyama, who shrieked when the creature turned to him, jumped onto Kurimatsu while the other struggled to heave him out.

Kabeyama pointed a finger to the moving spikes and stuttered, "I-it's m-moving"-said spikes began twitching once more-"AHHHHH! KAMI-SAMA, HELP ME! I can't stand it anymore!" He hopped off of Kurimatsu - much to the other's relief - and bolted out from the site.

"O-oi! Kabeyama!" Endou shouted, but received nothing in response as the first year disappeared. He rubbed his head in frustration and sighed. "Where did he went?"

A scream.

* * *

**Akari: How's this rewritten one?**


End file.
